Electric Body Exchange
by silent0masked
Summary: One rainy night, a lightning hits two teens and something weird and freaky happens!
1. The waking up EPOV

_**Electric Body Exchange**_

**Characters****:**

_**Edward, Emmett and Alice Cullen – siblings**_

_**Jasper and Rosalie Hale – twins **_

_**Isabella (Bella) and Jennifer Angel Swan – sisters**_

_**Jacob, Seth and Embry Black – brothers**_

_**Charlie and Rene Swan**_

_**Carlisle and Esme Cullen **_

_**Carolyn and Tom Hale**_

_**Sarah and Billy Black**_

_**Tanya Denali – Edwards girlfriend**_

_**Jessica and Loran – Tanya's friends**_

_**James – mad man, who is in love with Angel**_

_**Mike Newton – Bella's boyfriend **_

_**Mr**__**. **__**Laurent**__** – a perv and a high school teacher**_

_**Victoria – Emmett's very old friend**_

_**Vanessa – Seth's girlfriend**_

_**Molly – Embry's girlfriend**_**  
**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

"Oh holy crap!" I said to myself. I just left the school from my detention today (don't ask it's a very long story, I'll just say that it wasn't all my fault) to go home. The weather was cloudy, windy and it was soon going to rain. It was very cold. I cursed under my breath for not taking a jacket. All I hoped for was to get home as soon as possible before the rain starts, don't get me wrong I love the rain but this was a very long week… My car broke on Monday, well actually my little sister Angel crashed it so now I had to walk all the way to my house. I started running down the street when three things happened in the same time. It started raining, I bumped into something (or someone) and a lightning hit me. Then everything went into blackness. In this 'happy' day, my life changed forever.

**Edward's POV**

I woke up staring at the ceiling. I didn't have any idea how I got home last night. After I bumped into someone and the lightning hit me I had no memory of the happenings. I stood up from my bed. I thought I was still dressed into the clothes from last night because they were wet. Well I couldn't remember being with a t-shirt, jeans and converse yesterday but I was too tired and confused to see what was wrong. I decided to take a shower and then to think the things throw. I opened the door and walked out of my room towards the bathroom when suddenly I heard Emmett scream. I turned around and saw my big brother Emmett in his whole glory staring at me. He was taller than me and more, well far more muscular than me. He had muscles as big as a body builders and they were all natural. He had brown eyes and short curly brown hair. He looked at me with his eyes widen and suddenly stopped yelling.

"What's wrong Em? Are you OK?" my voice sounded really strange, so ... girlish.

"What the hell! Who are you and how for God's sake you know my name?"

"What do you mean who the hell am I? I am your brother, Emmett" I said looking at my brother like he was insane.

"Look hottie I don't know who you are and how do you know me, but please don't look at me as if I am crazy 'cause you are the one calling yourself a boy!!!" said Emmett in his 'polite' voice.

"Hottie? Did you just call me hottie? Bro it's me Edward!" I yelled at him.

"Yeah, right. If you are Edward then I must be The Pope of Rome himself" Emmett stated and started laughing.

"I am not a chick OK?!" I yelled angrily.

"Oh really? Then come with me and see for yourself" he told while pushing me into the bathroom. I growled at him, but then turned around and saw… a CHICK! I was in shock. In front of me was standing a very good looking brunette girl, with chocolate brown eyes, puffy soft rose lips and very pale skin. It definitely wasn't me, well from the outside because in this beautiful body was my - Edward Cullen's mind.

"Emmett believe it or not it is me – Edward! I have no idea what happened and why, but it's really me!" I said still looking at the gorgeous girl in the mirror. Emmett looked at me not believing my words.

"If you really are Edward then prove it!" he teased me. I turned around and whisper-yelled "When you were 6 me and Alice scared you so much that you pied in bed!"

"How do you…Oh my God Edward it is you!"

"Yes genius it's me! You have to help me fix this" I said gesturing my body.

"But how…?" he trailed off because our sister entered in the bathroom.

"Emmett stop being such a princess and get out of here before…" her jaw dropped open as she saw me. Emmett started laughing as Alice stared at me. My little pixie like sister was looking at me with her brown eyes like I just killed somebody. Her short spiky brown hair made her look even more mad than she was.

"Emmett Cullen how dare you cheat on Rosalie whit this girl!" Alice yelled angry at Emmett. He stopped laughing and looked at her in disbelieve.

"How can you think I cheated on Rose! I would never do such a thing" Emmett said.

"Oh. Well fine then. But if she is not with you then… oh my God she is with Edward! You are, aren't you? I don't mind. Not at all. I never liked Tanya anyway."Alice said with a smile on her face.

"What? No! Alice it's me – Edward! Your brother" I said to her. What was she thinking?

"OH Yeah right" she said laughing at us, especially at me.

"Alice it is Edward" this time Emmett answered her question.

"Emmett stop I know you're lying" my sister said after she stopped laughing. I just looked at her and said the same thing I said to Emmett.

"No way! Edward if it's really you then how did you… end up looking like this!"

"Well I am not exactly sure, but maybe the things that happened last night may have something to do with all this!" I said remembering the happenings from yesterday night.

"What really happened Edward?" Alice asked curious stepping inside and closing the door of the bathroom.

"Alice why are you whispering and why did you close the door?" Emmett asked before I could open my mouth.

"Well big bro first this conversation is really strange so it is better if we keep it low, and about the door I don't think mom and dad will handle the news about their son being changed into a girl!"Alice whispered an answer to Em.

"If you put it that way…yes you are probably right" Emmett said and grinned sheepishly.

"Ok now Edward explain to us what happened last night" Alice encouraged me.

"Well I was walking from my car in the school parking lot…"

_**Flashback**_

"_God how stupid can I be…how could I forget my house keys in my freaking locker" I asked myself while stepping out of my car in the school parking lot and heading towards the school to take my keys.__ It was Thursday and it was late. _

"_I hope it won't start to rain soon…"I trailed while looking at the sky just then I saw that It already had and because I was too busy looking at the clouds I didn't watch were I was going and bumped into someone._

"_God I'm such a jerk…" I thought just before the lightning hit me. Then the blackness over took._

_**End of Flashback**_

"And that's what happened. I don't remember anything else until this morning when I woke up…" I explained and with that finished my story.

"Wow bro you got hit by a lightning and you are still alive and without a scratch! That's amazing" Emmett said fully enjoying himself like this was one of his video or computer games and not my life in the reality.

"Yeah a miracle, right?" I asked sarcastically.

"A total miracle. I get it now. Yeah that's what happened!" Alice suddenly said after being quiet during my little speech.

"What do you mean" I asked obviously not understanding what she thinks and by the look on Emmett's face he didn't understand a thing either.

"God you two are so stupid sometimes. Ok I'll explain so listen carefully. You said it was raining and when you bumped into someone and then a lightning hit you right?"

"Yes that's what happened but I still don't get it Alice" I said now really annoyed for not understanding what she meant.

"How can you still not get it? You and the person in whose body you're in now bumped into each other and lightning hit you and that is the moment you changed your bodies. Do you understand me now or should I write it down for you?" Alice explained to us like we were 2 year-olds. But this time I understood. I understood her perfectly.

"Ok I get it know but what are we going to do so I can go back to MY body?" I asked Alice.

"Well first of all we need to find YOUR body" she smiled at me.

"Ok but how are we going to find it" I asked.

"You said that the girl in whose body you are was at the school parking lot and looking at her I think she is a student in Forks High so it won't be that difficult. I mean if Tanya can find you where ever you hide from her so it won't be that difficult for us too" she stated and smiled proud that today she was the smart one and giving all of us ideas what to do.

"Ok little sis you are my savior today. You are my own little guardian angel. God I love you so much." I yelled and hugged her.

"Yeah thanks. You owe me bro." She said while laughing and hugged me back. Since now I was a girl we were practically at the same height. Then an idea came to me.

"Alice if you help me find MY body and then fix this…I mean put me back…oh you know…well if you do it I'll buy you that yellow Porsche that you want so much" I told her and gave her my personal crooked smile.

"You swear! Really? You promise me right?" she asked me with her eyes widen in excitement and disbelieve.

"Yes Ali I promise!" I said and then mom yelled.

"Ali, Em, Ed! Breakfast is ready! Come on down or you'll be late for school" Mom called for us from the kitchen.

"Yeah breakfast that's what I am talking about" Emmett said while grinning and his stomach growled in agreement. Alice opened the door of the bathroom and answered to mom.

"Mom we'll be right there, but Edward went out really early. He said he had to finish something before school."

"Ok honey! I guess he'll probably eat something at school" mom said.

I looked at Alice and she smiled while pushing me towards her bedroom.

"Emmett go downstairs and tell mom I'll be right there."

"Ok" Emmett said while running to the stairs.

"Alice why are you taking me to your room" I asked confused.

"I am taking you there for you to change. I'll give you some clothes that I don't wear. You can't go like this, your clothes are wet and besides this outfit is hideous. And I'll take some clean clothes for YOUR body because the girl in it is a fashion disaster." She said and closed the door behind her.

"Oh and you'll have to sneak out throw the window so mom won't see you" she just added while opening her closet and started throwing clothes at me.

"This will be a very long day…" I thought to myself while looking at the hyperactive little pixie in front of me.

**Bella's POV  
(the same time Edward woke up)**


	2. The waking up Part 2 BPOV

_**Electric Body Exchange**_

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV  
(the same time Edward woke up)**

"God, my head! What the hell happened? Am I dead or something?" I thought after I opened my eyes. Everything was black. But well that was normal since I had my pillow and covers all over my face. I pulled them out of my eyes and looked around. I definitely wasn't dead because I was in my room. I stood up from my bed and headed towards the bathroom. I was just to open the door when my little sister Jenifer opened it instead. She was in only her underwear – as always - and of course wasn't knocking.

"Sis, have you seen my red t-shirt? I can't …" she trailed off when she looked up at me and her eyes widen in horror. Well I suppose after the lightning hit me I wasn't a pleasant view but what she did next surprised me and made me really mad at the same time. She slapped me! Me! My little sister had just slapped me!!!

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I growled at her. God my voice was so… boyish! It must have been because of the sleep.

"Excuse me? How dare you talk to me like that? You perv! And don't dare look at me! I'm naked!!! You freak stop staring at me!" she shouted. What was wrong with her? And did she just call me a perv!?

"What? Did you just call me a perv missy? Don't you have any respect? And how dare you slap me?" I yelled.

"I said stop staring at me you sick maniac! How do you even dare to still stay here? And where is my perverse sister? God if dad knew! And she lied to me she was still a virgin!!!" she yelled back. What??? Can't she see me? Well of course she can see me she had just slapped me a minute ago. And why is she questioning my virginity?

"Jenifer sorry for asking but are you high? I'm standing right in front of you! And how can you even question my virginity?" I said looking at her as if she was crazy or something.

"Wow! Wait a sec! How do you even know my name dude?" She asked surprised.

"Sis, now you are freaking me out! Are you OK?" I asked this time concerned.

"Stop calling me your sister for Christ's sake! I am not your sister you freak!" She yelled at me AGAIN!

"Jen it's me Bella! Calm down! Should I call mom or dad to take you see a doctor?" I questioned.

"Wait, what…you're not Bella! You are some random guy in her room!" She said. And then it hit me (well I thought it did…)

"God! I know what's going on! You and Jake are making fun of me, right? Ok Jacob you can come out now! The prank is over! It's very sick to treat people that way!!!" I yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Jen asked surprised.

"Oh please don't act as if you don't know! Stop! It's not funny you are freaking me out!" I said.

"I…I… don't actually understand!" she whispered this time.

"Look Jen I am not mad at you ok but I am mad at Jacob! He'll pay when I find him!" I said and got out of my room and started calling Jacobs name.

"What are you doing?! Stop it! Get in here right now!"she spat at me and dragged me back to my room.

"What the… Jenifer stop it I am pissed enough!" I whisper yelled at her.

"Just look at yourself in the mirror and then ask who is high in this room!" she said and turned me to the mirror. And then I understood what she meant… I was not me…well technically it was my mind but not my body… the body was…wow…gorgeous…he had bronze hair and emerald green eyes, I could see his muscles perfectly under his t-shirt. He was wearing a dark blue jeans, black shirt and black and white converse.

"What the Hell happened to me!" I cried.

"Well… how could I know?" Jen said.

"Jenny It's me Bella! I don't know what happened to me last night but please trust me…" I trailed off still looking at the gorgeous boy in front of me in the mirror.

"Oh my God! It really is you! But what happened? I mean how…"she trailed off too.

"I really really don't know! But believe me I am gonna find out!" I promised. And I was sure that no matter what would cost me I would find my body I take it back!


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry guy! I don't wanna upset you but my story "Electric Body Exchange" will be ON HOLD! I am really sorry but right now I am writing my other story "Life, Fate and Love" and I just can't do everything! As soon as I post a few chapters I will start writing "EBE" again! So be patient and I will write soon!**

**Love **

**Vampire_princess93**


	4. Vampire girlfriends and flying chicks

**Chapter 3**

"**Vampire girlfriends and flying chicks"**

**Last time:**

"_Oh my God! It really is you! But what happened? I mean how…"she trailed off too._

"_I really really don't know! But believe me I am gonna find out!" I promised. And I was sure that no matter what would cost me I would find my body I take it back!_

**EPOV**

God Alice wanted to kill me! That was the only explanation possible for the situation I was in right now! I can't believe I let her treat me like that!

**Flashback**

"Edward, want it or not you can't go out through the front door!" Alice hushed me for the 1000 time. She was insane! I was not going to jump out of the window of the second floor, especially in the shoes she gave me! I cursed the man who invented high heels over and over again!

"Alice I'm gonna break my neck if I jump out of the freaking window!" I yelled.

"Shut it or mom will hear you!" she whisper-yelled. She again pushed me towards the window. I sat on the edge and was about to object again but suddenly somebody burst into the room and Alice instinctively pushed me out of the window!

**End of Flashback**

So that's why I was now hanging from a branch of the tree near the window. I could hear the conversation between my sister and the stupid, not-knocking person in Alice's room.

"Why hello Tanya" Alice greeted with fake politeness. Shit! What the hell was my crazy and stalking girlfriend doing here?!

"Oh cut it with the politeness Alice! We both know that we don't like each other! I'm here to look for Edward. He had to meet me 45 minutes ago!" Tanya said angrily.  
Crap! I forgot our 'date' before school. Well at least I had a real reason for not appearing - this time.

"Well I don't have any idea where my brother is. He is not my puppy after all, for me know where he is all the time. I thought you had already put a tracking device or a collar on him!" Alice said with disgust in her voice. Even if I didn't want to I had to admit that Alice had a point. I mean Tanya was really very annoying. She was following me all day long. She was even calling me at 4 a.m. to ask where and with whom I was! I would have dumped her a long time ago but I was raised to be a gentleman and every time I tried to talk to her about our 'relationship' and try to end it, she would start trembling and tears filled her eyes. That's the only reason we were still 'together'.

Crack!

This sound brought me back to reality. I snapped my head up and saw that the branch from which I was hanging had started to break! Shit!

"Oh you are so funny Alice! Anyway if you see Eddie tell him to give me a call. Ok? Bye" Tanya said in her adhesive disgusting voice.

"I'll tell him! But maybe he is hiding from you somewhere! In Antarctica maybe?" Alice said in her angelic voice and I could tell she was smirking. Even Antarctica wouldn't be far enough if you ask me!

"Whatever Alice" Tanya said and I could tell from her voice that she was fuming. Sometimes the truth does hurt a lot!

Crack!

Oh holy crap! I looked down and it was too high for my liking and my own health! If I felt I was sure going to break something!!!

Crack!

That was the final one! It broke! I was falling and would end up in the hospital for sure! I screamed and closed my eyes. But suddenly I didn't hit the cold and hard ground but I landed on something warm and soft. I opened my eyes and saw what saved me and guess what – it was Emmett! .GOD! I just had just landed on my brother! I quickly stood up and brushed myself. Emmett was still in shock and maybe in pain. Suddenly Alice appeared in front of us with wide eyes.

"What happened? I heard someone yell!" Alice asked while looking at me and Em.

"Well it happened that I was just hit by a flying chick, who by the way happens to be my brother and landed on me like I was a pillow or something!" Emmett yelled looking at me.

"It was Alice that pushed me out of the window" I explained and stuck my index finger to Alice. She just pouted and stuck her tongue at me! How rude and immature.

"I had to or your dearest Tanya would have seen you!" Alice hushed me.

"The stalker was here? So early! But why?" Emmett asked amused. Well Tanya wasn't so popular among my siblings. Even mom and dad didn't like her.

"Yeah, she was here to look for 'Eddie'" Alice said imitating Tanya's voice.

"Well I thought vampires don't go out in sun light! I guess you are safe Eddie! Now we know she won't eat you" Emmett said and high fived Alice.  
Ha-ha! Funny whose girlfriend was a real vampire – Tanya or Rosalie?! But well if I wanted to keep my teeth I wouldn't dare asking that question out loud.

"Cut it off guys! Come on! I must find my body and you have to help me" I said and started pulling both of them towards Alice's Porsche. We sped towards the school. I just hoped the girl in my body wouldn't do anything stupid! After a few minutes we entered the school parking lot. Alice parked her car and we all got out. Normally Emmett and I drove our cars to school, but not today. Me – for obvious reasons and Emmett…well he was just too excited and interested in the situation I was and what would happen and didn't want to 'miss any of the fun'! As I started walking towards the entrance I was suddenly greeted by a boy who embraced me. Now that was strange, I thought. And when I thought that hugging a boy in the middle of the school parking lot was the strangest thing, you can imagine what shock I was in when he suddenly took my face in his sweaty hands and kissed me! He freaking kissed me! I could feel his tongue trying to get in my mouth. Eww! I quickly pushed him away and knocked him right in the face. He seemed shocked by my behavior. That pissed me even more!

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You perv! Stay away from me !" I yelled. In an instance Emmett came and pulled me away. I was still violently rubbing my mouth when we stopped by Alice's locker. I would have to remind myself to wash my mouth with blanching-liquor when I get home!

"That was hilarious! You should have seen your face" Emmett beamed and started laughing. Alice chuckled for a moment but became serious again.

"Edward I think that boy who you just knocked down was the girls boyfriend!" Alice said.

"If that's true, then she has a very bad taste! That guy was disgusting!" I said with acid, still rubbing my lips.

"Well bro you may be right, I wouldn't know cause I wasn't the one kissing him!" Em said and started laughing even harder.

"That's not funny!" Alice and I hushed.

"No, it was and still is, but back to the point! What shall we do now?" Emmett asked getting serious. Wow Em getting serious? That was something new! I guess he was just having too much fun with this whole situation.

"Well, first we have to search for your body and second to find out as much about this girl as we possibly can" Alice said gesturing me.

"It would have been a lot easier to do the second thing if you hadn't knocked down the only person we knew could give us some info" Em said and smiled.

"But he totally deserved it" he added seeing I was going to say something. In that moment Alice gasped and her eyes widened.

"Ali what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I think we just found your body!" she said and pointed her finger to something behind me.


	5. ‘You are me, and I am you!’and dead pets

**Chapter 4**

"'**You are me, and I am you!' And dead pets"**

**BPOV**

I was walking down the street to go to school. Thanks God mom and dad were out early, so they didn't see me. As me and Angel were walking, Angel seemed that she couldn't get her eyes off of me!

"Angel stop starring at me! It's creepy!!!" I told her annoyed.

"Sorry! It's just that you are so… GORGEOUS! I can't stop looking at you!" she said and continued watching me. Well I had to admit that the boy's body really was 'gorgeous' as she said! I had never seen a boy like him. I'm even surprised I haven't seen him at school.

"You know I'm surprised that I've never seen this boy" I said and gestured my body.

"Well that's what you get when you are stuck in the library 24/7" she said.

"No, I'm not!" I objected.

"Yes, you are!" she argued.

"Oh fine! You know you too should pay a visit to the library once in a while and stop hanging out with Jacob so much!" I told her. As I said that she blushed. Why the hell did she blush?! I was just about to ask her when she suddenly stopped.

"We arrived" she announced and with that my heart fell to my stomach. I could feel my quick breakfast (the apple I could get) going up my dry throat. And on top of everything I began sweating.

"God I can't do this! I can't, I'm going home!" I said and started to turning around.

"Oh no mister…I mean missy! If you really are my sister then you will go in there, find your body and think of a way to get it back!" Angel said.

"Ok fine!" I huffed.

"Good boy…and girl" she said, smiled and patted my head. What the…? She first calls me 'mister' and now she says 'good boy and girl' and pats my head like I was a transsexual and a dog at the same time!?

"Ugh!!! Come on" I yelled and started dragging her toward the school. As now I was a 'boy' I was much stronger and taller than her so it was much easier to drag her.

"Hold on! And stop dragging me! I can go by myself!" she said and took her hand away from mine. I turned my head again to the road in front of me when somebody slapped me!

"Edward Anthony Cullen! How dare you make me wait for 2 and a half hours in the freaking parking lot! And who the hell is the little girl?" a tall girl with strawberry blonde hair and ice blue eyes yelled at my face. Oh so the boy's name was Edward Cullen – I have heard that name before, but where…

"Who do you call little girl, bitch? And what's wrong with you? Why did you slap my sis… my friend?" Angel was fuming next to me.

"Excuse me? He is my BPYFRIEND and you should back off or I'll…" the girl started saying but was cut off by my sister.

"Or what? Ha? What will you do? Beat me? I doubt that!" Angel yelled and took a step towards the girl with her fists tightening. I better do something before Angel does anything she would regret later, I thought.

"Ok girls chill! Angel come on we have to go" I said and pulled my sister towards the entrance. I suddenly stopped and turned around to look at the girl.

"And well…um…sorry I made you wait for me…and it won't happen again" I said, 'I won't be stupid enough to go anywhere near you again that's for sure' I added in my mind, turned and walked away. As we walked away from the girl Angel started cursing, rather loudly if you ask me.

"That stupid bitch! That slut! What was she thinking? Little Miss I-am-very-popular! And those fake…" I cut her off.

"Sis shut it already! Everyone is watching you!" I hushed her. She immediately shut up. Thank God she didn't like someone starring at her. We entered the school and started looking around. Then I suddenly noticed MY BODY! Yes I found it. There were two people next to it a tall and very muscular boy and a short tiny girl with short spiky brown hair. The girl was talking but suddenly stopped and looked at me. "My body" asked her something and she spoke something and pointed in my direction. Then they all turned around and looked at me. I didn't know when I started running but suddenly I closed the space between us and starred at my body.

"Oh my…!" Angel trailed off behind me.

"You…" my body started.

"Holly shit! You are me and I am you!" I shouted. Everyone looked at us.

"Shh! Don't shout" the pixie like girl hushed me.

"Sorry! But how did…" I trailed off.

"Well my sister will explain that to you" my body, I mean Edward said.

"God it is so strange to look at myself from your body" I said and hesitated to touch my, well his cheek.

"Tell me about it!" Edward said.

"Oh holy cow! This is even better than TV!" the huge boy laughed.

"You got that right" Angel grinned.

"This is worse than TV! This is a freaking nightmare!" I said franticly.

"Wait a sec! First of all you are wearing what the same clothes like yesterday and if I may add you are a total fashion disaster!" the pixie like girl said.

"Alleluia! Somebody sane! I have told her 100s of times to change her dressing stile but no…" Angel said to the girl. Ugh! She will pay for that!

"Second of all we have to calm down so we could be able to sort things out!" she said and looked at me than at Edward.

"But first thing first! Come with me to change!" the girl said and pulled me away into an empty class room.

"What the…?" I asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Don't worry! I don't bite! I'm Edward's sister- Alice" the pixie like girl who now I knew was called Alice said cheerfully.

"Yeah nice to meet you. I'm Bella" I said rather scared. She was a bit perky and I think she would get along well with Angel.

"Ok here you are some clean clothes" Alice said and handed me some male clothes. I was about to object that I was a girl, but I remembered that right now I was…well not completely a girl! I took the clothes and she turned around to give me some privacy. I quickly changed and was careful not to look at 'my' new body. When I was ready I gave Alice the old clothes and she put them in a bag. We got out and walked to the others.

"Well now that we solved the clothes problem we should officially meet. I'm Alice Cullen, this is Emmett and this lovely lady here is my other brother Edward!" Alice said and Emmett and Angel started laughing at the last part. Well Alice had a really sick sense of humor if you ask me!

"It's not funny Alice" Edward growled. Hm it was funny looking at myself growling.

" Ok sorry! But I wasn't lying!" Alice defended.

"God guys you are so funny! Any way I'm Jenifer Angel Swan and this here is or shall I say was my big sister Bella" Angel said and smiled at me. What? I'm not dead!

"I'm still your big sister Angel! Stop speaking as if I had died!" I hushed her.

"God Bellsie chill!" she said.

"Bellsie? I had a dog named Bellsie!" Emmett said but not smiling anymore. Alice was serious too.

"May she rest in peace" the three of them said at the same time.

"Oh when did she die?" Angel asked sincerely upset.

"She died 10 years ago!" Alice announced.

"And how did she die?" Angel asked again.

"She was hit by a car" Alice said.

"If it wasn't for you she would still be alive!" Emmett yelled.

"It wasn't my fault your stupid dog ran away from me!" Alice yelled back.

"Well who wouldn't? Even I would have run away if I was chased by a crazy girl with dog clothes and nail polish!" Emmett was starting to scare the hell out of me!

"I just wanted to make your stupid dog beautiful!" Alice was fuming.

"Ok you two calm down!" Edward said.

"You know I had a hamster when I was 10 and it too died!" Angel announced. Oh shit! Not Mister Snowbell again!!!

"Really? What happened?" Emmett said with sadness in his voice. Who would think that a guy as huge as him would act like a 5 year old?! He looked like a big teddy bear!

"Oh please Angel don't start this story again!" I begged. Angel threw me a death glare.

"Don't you 'please' me! I'll tell them what happened to Mister Snowbell" she said.

"Oh here we go again!" I murmured.

"Well Mister Snowbell was my Christmas present from my grandmother and I loved it till the day he died. But back to the point! I was 10 as I said and Bella was 11. Mom told her to go take our laundry from the rooms. In Bella's words she 'incidentally' pushed Mister Snowbell's cage on the floor. She picked it up and swears to God till now that he was still in it when she left the room. But in my opinion he wasn't! So Bella took our clothes to the bathroom and put them in the washing machine. I went to the bathroom a few minutes later and imagine the horror I felt when I saw poor Mister Snowbell glued to the little glass on the door of the washing machine!" she said tears filling her eyes. Oh give me a break! She didn't even look after the freaking hamster!!!

"Oh poor thing" Emmett said tears with tears in his eyes too. Some kids that were passing by glanced at us like we were some mentally unstable individuals. Alice, Edward and I just stood there and looked at the two idiots in front of us.

"Yeah! I then called mom and we took him out of there but it was too late! Even today when I have to wash the laundry I remember Mister Snowbell" Angel said.

"Oh really? And what should I say? Every time I go to the toilet I remember Mo-mo!" I yelled. I knew I was getting as immature as my sister and Emmett but I was really pissed and didn't care! She made me look like a heartless, hamster-hater, sadistic and murderous bitch!

"Well you deserved it! A pet for a pet!" she said and smiled at me evilly.

"Wait! Who is Mo-mo, what happened to him and what the hell does your toilet has to do with all of it???" Emmett asked looking confused.

"Mo-mo was her golden fish. Well it kinda…accidently fell into the toilet and we never saw him again" Angel said with fake sadness.

"Accidently? Accidently my ass! You threw it in the toilet on purpose! You even said: 'Hey sis come and say goodbye to little golden Mo-mo cause he will be traveling a long way down the toilet'!" I shouted angrily.

"You threw it in the toilet?" Alice and Emmett gasped. Edward just rolled his (my body's) eyes.

"I think that's enough" he said. We all suddenly shut up!

"Guys we should try to solve the BIG problem and not to just stay and talk about our dead pets!" Edward said. Finally someone intelligent! Wow he was not only good looking (I mean his body, in which I was right now) but also very considering, charming and intelligent.

"What problem?" Emmett asked. Well apparently Emmett was adopted cause there was no scientific explanation of how such a stupid guy like him could be Edwards brother!

"The 'me and Bella' problem!" Edward hissed and pulled me next to him so he could gesture between us.

"Oh yeah right! I totally forgot!" Em smiled sheepishly.

"So what shall we do?" I asked.

"First of all we should…" Alice was cut off by the bell.

"…go to class. Come on Bella, Edward has every lesson with me except for gym. He has it with Emmett!" Alice said and started dragging me towards class.

"We shall meet at lunch!" she yelled to the others. Oh God here we go!!!


	6. Authors Note sorry

**A.N. Guys I made some changes into my character list and here you are the new one! Relax I just took out 2 -3 characters that weren't used yet…so you won't miss them I guess!**

_**Characters:**_

_**1. Edward, Emmett and Alice Cullen – siblings**_

_**2. Jasper and Rosalie Hale – twins**_

_**3. Isabella (Bella) and Jennifer Angel Swan – sisters**_

_**4. Jacob, Seth and Embry Black – brothers**_

_**5. Charlie and Rene Swan**_

_**6. Carlisle and Esme Cullen**_

_**7. Carolyn and Tom Hale**_

_**8. Sarah and Billy Black**_

_**9. Tanya Denali – Edwards girlfriend**_

_**10. Jessica and Loran – Tanya's friends**_

_**11. Mike Newton – Bella's boyfriend**_

_**12. Mr. Laurent – a perv and a high school teacher**_

_**13. Vanessa – Seth's girlfriend**_

_**14. Molly – Embry's girlfriend**_


	7. Hamlet and Football Incidents

**A.N. ****This chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends Maria aka Devil9317! Thank you for all the support and for being such a good friend!**

**Chapter 5**

"**Hamlet and football incidents"**

**Edward's POV**

"Come on! My sister has first lesson literature with me so hurry up!" Angel hissed me.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming no need to hurry. Chill!" I said trying to calm her down but I guess it had the opposite effect.

"Chill? If I get late for one more lesson with Mr. Tuner, I'm going straight into the director's office! Do you know how that feels?" she whisper-yelled. God she was so like Alice. If she was just a bit shorter, and her hair was a bit darker and spiky she would look like an Alice clone or even worse – an Alice TWIN!!!

"Ok, ok! I get it" I said and put my hands in front of me in position 'surrender' (that's how Emmett call's it). She just growled and started dragging me towards the class room. I could hardly move in the killer high heel shoes my sister put me into this morning. And the skirt wasn't helping the situation! After a few more painful moments and we entered the literature class room. I have never entered this room before. Not that I don't have literature, I do but not with Mr. Tuner and not in this room. I had lit with Miss Cambell and I think I was one of her favorite students because no matter how many times I came without homework she never said a thing! Angel sat on the last desk on the left and I sat next to her.

"Did you read the book?" Angel asked me.

"What book?" I asked confused. She looked me with disbelieve.

"The book we…"she was cut off by the teacher.

"Good morning class." The teacher said while putting his stuff on the desk. He wasn't a tall man, I assume he would be a head and a half shorter than Emmett. He was a bit fat, not much but you could notice his belly. His hair, once black maybe, was now a dark grey shade and he had started to grow bald. Poor man!

"Ah Miss Angel Swan. What a surprise to see you early this morning! And to what do we owe the honor?" Mr. Tuner said sarcastically. I take my words back! He wasn't 'poor man' at all! He was nasty, ugly, fat and bald man who didn't give a shit about his students! I could bet my car that he was bullied as a kid and now just works his bad temper on his students. And today the 'black sheep' in his list was obviously Angel. The way he talked to her wasn't a way to talk to a lady! I clenched my fists under the desk and was about to stand up and feed the shit back to him when Angel realized my plan and spoke before I could take any action.

"Well Mr. Tuner I was on time today because I was looking forward to see you! I had missed you so much! I even ran all the way from home only to see your bald head and nasty fat belly!" she said with angelic voice as if making him a compliment rather than assaulting him. Well he deserved it and she gave it to him right into his face and in front of the whole class! The room was silent for a moment and then erupted in cheering. Mr. Tuner was as red as a tomato. If he was a cartoon character there would be stream coming out of his ears! (Did I just think that??? I spent too much time with Emmett)

"Miss Swan the director's office! NOW!" the professor yelled still embarrassed.

"Are you talking to my sister sir?" Angel asked innocently which brought another wave of laughter and cheering. Wow! I think her parents named her wrong! They should have named her Devil not Angel!

"Don't play innocent with me miss-smarty-pants! To the office IMMEDIATELY!" he shouted!

"But I may get lost! Can someone come to make me company?" she asked keeping the façade of an innocent girl.

"I will" said a boyish voice. I turned to my right to see who it was and I saw a boy rise from his chair. He was tall, muscular boy with short black hair and tanned skin. I had seen him somewhere but just couldn't remember where.

"Oh how lovely! Always a gentleman" Angel grinned and stood up as well.

"Perfect! As always. Miss Swan and Mr. Black" Mr. Tuner said through gritted teeth and showed the door with his index finger.

"See you at lunch sis" Angel said and winked at me. After that both of them left the cabinet.

"Now that we solved that problem please open page 57 of your books. Did all of you read Hamlet?" the teacher asked. Read what? What the hell was Hamlet?

"Hm let me see… Mr. Coulee! Could you explain the difference between the writings of Shakespeare and Alighieri?" the teacher asked. The boy started explaining but I didn't listen to him. I was too busy to think about what happened to me and Bella and how to find a solution and get out of this situation! I think I had zoned or maybe even fall asleep because the next thing I know, someone was calling Bella…I meant _my _name.

"Um yes" I asked still half sleeping.

"Well good morning Miss Swan! I can see that your sister isn't affecting you well, but I hope you will be able to answer my question despite the fact that you are still sleeping" Mr. Tuner said rather arrogantly.

"Well I'll try" I said as arrogant as him.

"Ok then would you mind telling us who's Hamlet Miss Swan?" He asked. Shit! How could I know who Hamlet was?! Wait didn't Emmett tell me something about this Hamlet? Yeah I think he did…

"Hamlet...hm...Oh was that the dude who played in the school basketball team last year?" I asked trying to answer his stupid question. What had basketball have to do with literature and Shakespeare anyway???

"No!" Mr. Tuner told me.

"Oh yeah right! His name was Hadwalt! Sorry!" I said and grinned sheepishly. Now I remember! Me and Em joked about his name for a whole week! That was hilarious! Hadwalt, who would name his child Hadwalt?!

"Well I am very disappointed Bella I thought you were more mature than you sister but well I guess I was wrong! You give me no other choice than to write you (F-)" Mr. Tuner said shaking his head as if he was in such pain and grief for having to write me, well Bella such a mark. Well, I thought, Bella won't mind one F…right?

"That's ok Mr. Funer" I said and intentionally said his name wrong. The whole class started laughing again and he was crimson red!

"Silence! Silence!" He started shouting but too late for that! The bell rang and we were free from this monster! As I exited the class room, Angel and the boy who 'escorted' her out of the class room were waiting for me. They were both laughing.

"That was classic Bella!" the boy grinned and high fived me.

"Thanks" I answered sheepishly.

"God! It was so HILARIOUS!" Angel said between laughter.

"I had never heard of Hamlet the basketball player!" the boy said and started laughing again.

"Neither did I Jacob! Neither did I!" Angel said more calmly. Ah so the boys name was Jacob Black! I remember now. We had introduced ourselves a few year ago. We went to the same kindergarten, but I hadn't seen him ever since.

"Come on guys! We don't want to be late for math's right?" Jake asked and pulled both me and Angel towards our next class. It was strange. Being pulled by a boy! I guess if I was in my body this would be very inappropriate! We entered the class room and the lesson went very quickly. The rest of the lessons passed in the same way, thanks God no more F's were written and soon enough it was time for lunch.

"Let's go eat" Jacob announced happily.

"Yeah Jake you go ahead. I have to tell something to Bella and we'll meet you there! Girl stuff you know! Between sisters" she told him and he stormed away very quickly after hearing the words 'girl' and 'stuff'!

"OMG you are so much fun than my sister!" Angel squealed.

"Well thanks" I said.

"No really and by the way the F- you got in literature this morning?" she asked

"Yeah…what about it?" I said confused.

"Well just to let you know, my sister has or had only A+ until now so you are dead" she grinned.

"Yeah right" I laughed. There was no way Bella had only A+ in literature.

"I'm not kidding Edward! And you are in serious and deep shit! Very, very deep if you ask me" she said. Crap! I don't need another angry girl around me. My sister and my 'girlfriend' were quite enough, thank you very much!

"Oh well there is nothing we can do now! So let's go eat" she said enthusiastically. My stomach growled in response and we both laughed and headed towards the cafeteria. Towards my inquisition, because if the things Angel said were true than I really was in BIG trouble!

**Bella's POV**

As soon as I entered the class room with Alice it went silent. I looked around and everyone was watching us. The girls were gasping and sighing and the boys watched me with envy. Well I guess Edward was very popular among the female population and not so among the male. Alice just rolled her eyes and led me to her and her brother's seat. Even after we sat the sighing continued. It was starting to annoy me to hell! We had history first lesson. As the bell rang the professor entered and the room went silent.

"Good morning class" he greeted.

"Good morning Mr. Smith" the class said. Mr. Smith was a tall, good looking man in his 30's. I knew him from my own history lessons so I wasn't feeling awkward.

"Well could someone please tell me what was our previous lesson about?" he asked. There was silence.

"Any one? Well Mr. Williams would you mind answering the question?" Mr. Smith asked. I turned to see who he had asked and I saw a boy that was asleep. The girl sitting next to him nudged him.

"Ha…what?" he asked confused. I giggled.

"Well Mr. Cullen since you are bright and shine why won't you answer?" the teacher said looking at me. Hm…were they on the same thing as me, I thought.

"The Inquisition sir" I answered politely. He seemed to be shocked by my answer but soon came to himself and smiled.

"You are right Edward. I'm glad that for once you know something in my lesson! And to what do we owe the change?" he asked with a smile on his face. I smiled back and just shrugged. He turned around and started with the new lecture.

"I think you surprised him! Edward never listens in class so Mr. Smith was expecting that you won't know but…" Alice said and chuckled under her breath.

"Is he that bad?" I asked shocked. I was left with the feeling that Edward was a very intelligent boy, but maybe I was wrong.

"No he is smart, just not interested in some classes. He knows every lecture but doesn't care about the lessons" she answered.

"Oh" was all I was able to say before Mr. Smith silenced us. History and the other lessons passed in a mist. I was so concentrated of thinking about my problem and how to solve it that I didn't even hear the bell until Alice started pulling me.

"Come on sleepy head it's time for lunch" she squealed. I just rolled my eyes. We walked to the cafeteria in silence. As we entered I saw my sister, Edward, Jacob, Seth, Embry, Vanessa and Molly sitting on our usual table. I smiled and started towards them pulling Alice.

"Hey guys" I greeted.

"Hi" Angel and Edward said. I still couldn't manage my shock of seeing myself in front of me. The others just stood there looking at me and Alice.

"Bella why is the Cullen boy talking to us?" Jacob asked Edward. Well of course he couldn't know that I was Bella not Edward sitting in my body next to him, but I couldn't resist on rolling my eyes.

"Um…we are friends" Edward answered. Good one genius!

"Oh! Ok then. Sit down" Seth said politely. Seth was a year younger than Jacob but was almost as tall as him. Other than that they were practically identical. Their other brother Embry on the other hand was totally opposite. He was taller than Jacob but not so muscular and hated making pranks on people! That's why I liked him the most. Seth and Jake were real pain in the ass. Vanessa and Molly were Seth and Embry's girlfriends and also my childhood friends. We all knew each other for ages. As we sat Emmett came with a girl and a boy next to him and sat on the table.

"Jasper" Alice squealed and hugged the boy. Jasper was tall, muscular and very good looking. He had blonde hair and blue eyes the same as the girl next to him. I knew her. She was Rosalie Hale. The most beautiful girl in the school and from the way Emmett was holding her I assume she was his girlfriend.

"Hi Ali" Jasper smiled and pulled Alice on his lap. Guess they were dating too.

"Hey bro! Changing the table, hm? Are you running from Tanya again?" he said grinning. Alice chuckled next to me and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Who's Tanya?" I asked.

"Your girlfriend!" Emmett said as a matter of fact.

"Oh so that's the girl who slapped me this morning" I announced. I couldn't believe Edward was dating her. She was awful.

"She slapped you?" The whole table gasped.

"Well yeah. She said something about a missed date and slapped me" I told them remembering the 'incident' from this morning.

"Shit" Edward muttered and Alice and Emmett beamed and started laughing.

"Poor Bella! To be slapped without being guilty is bad!" Em said.

"Shhh! Emmett" both me and Edward said.

"Wait. Why did you call your brother Bella?" Jacob asked. Crap he caught that.

"What do you mean? I called him Bella because he and Bella exchanged their bodies" Em said and was slapped by Angel.

"What?" Jacob, Seth, Embry, Vanessa, Molly, Japer and Rosalie gasped.

"Here we go…" I muttered and explained them everything. I believed them enough to tell them the whole truth and knew they won't tell anyone. As for Jasper and Rosalie they wouldn't tell too since they were Edward's friends. After a whole hour of explaining…

"Holly Shit!" Jacob said.

"You got that right" Edward agreed.

"So now Bella is in the body of Edward and he is in her body" Embry asked.

"Yep" I said.

"I am so confused" Seth announced while rubbing his neck.

"So are we" Alice said.

"So how are you going to fix it" Jasper asked.

"We have no idea. But if you guy's figure something out we'll be glad to hear it" I said.

"Bells why isn't Mike sitting with us today?" Angel asked curious. With the whole mess I totally forgot about my annoying boyfriend. I looked around the room to try and spot him.

"I don't know maybe…OH. MY. GOD!" I yelled as I spotted Mike. He had a sticking plaster on his nose.

"What has happened to him?" Angel asked shocked. Suddenly Emmett started laughing.

"Nothing's wrong with him! I just hit him lightly" Edward shrugged.

"And why did you hit him" I asked.

"I hit him because he started kissing me in the middle of the parking lot!" Edward yelled. With that all the table erupted in laughter.

"He kissed you?" Angel asked between chuckles.

"Yes! He even tried to slip his tongue into my mouth! It was disgusting!!!" Edward said and started rubbing his mouth. Then suddenly he stopped and his face went white (well my old face).

"Edward what's wrong?" Alice asked concerned and everyone looked at him.

"It's her Alice! It's Tanya! You have to hide me!" He whispered and started panicking.

"Bro relax! You are in Bella's body. She won't recognize you and any way she isn't coming this way" Jasper calmed him. I turned around and saw Tanya storming past us with her chin held high and very arrogant expression on her face. I guess she was still mad about this morning. I would lie if I told I cared.

"She is still mad about this morning" I said and they dropped the subject and Edward relaxed completely until I asked him about his day.

"um…well…um…It was uneventful" he said and started blushing. I knew my body and I knew when it blushed. He was lying to me but why?

"Uneventful? You kidding? I have never seen anything funnier than the scene in literature" Jacob laughed.

"You just heard it Jake we were outside remember" Angel said.

"You were thrown out of literature AGAIN?" I asked.

"Well, I kinda…Edward got F" she blurred. My jaw dropped.

"You got an F in literature?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"F- actually" Jacob corrected.

"I can explain…" Edward was cut off by the bell. What a cliché _saved by the bell!_

"Angel we have to go to class" Edward pulled my sister and started dragging her out of the cafeteria.

"We are not done yet" I yelled after him.

"Ok let's go" Emmett said and stood up. I stood as well.

"Alice come on" I said.

"No Bella. You have this class with Emmett and Jasper not with me" Alice said and smiled.

"Ok Bells let's go to gym!" Emmett announced.

"Oh no! There is no way in hell…"!

_**15 minutes later…**_

Crap! Here I was in the high school gym waiting for the coach to come.

"I can't believe you made me do this" I hissed.

"It's not like you had a choice Bella! Edward is the team captain so you must play!" Jasper said.

"God! I can't even kick the ball!" I said through gritted teeth. My coach Mr. Gilbert and all the students that had gym with me knew that I was like a kamikaze on the field with a bat or a ball in my hands.

"Well you'll have to!" Emmett said and pointed his head towards the door.

"Good afternoon kids!" the coach said.

"God afternoon coach Rittman" we greeted back. I had seen coach Rittman once or twice because I didn't have gym with him. He was a 50 year old man and looked like a very pleasant one. But God he had a temper…

"Get out on the field now! Move it! Move it! Move it!" he shouted.

"What is he thinking, that we are in the army or something???" I asked Emmett.

"He sure does" he answered.

"Move it Cullen! And stop gossiping like some teenage girls" coach Rittman yelled. Man, what was his problem?

"Did he ever think about anger management?" I asked but this time Jasper. He smirked but said nothing. We were on the field now and it was raining! Great! Not!

"Shit it's raining!" I whined.

"Well Edward since you are so 'chatty' today, why don't you kick the first ball?" the coach said.

"Oh what an honor" I muttered under my breath.

"And Jasper, you'll be the goal keeper" the coach announced. Poor Jasper, I thought. Apparently he thought the same thing and looked very scared when he stood in front of the goal.

"Bells try not to kick in the wrong place because Alice will kill you" Emmett smirked.

"And good luck" he added and went to stay as far away as possible. You can do this common, I told myself.

"Come on Edward! We don't have the whole day!" coach Rittman said. God I hated that man so much! Here we go! I swung my right leg backwards as much as I could and kicked the ball with all my strength. Luckily I managed to kick it without falling, but unluckily it went straight into Jaspers face.

"Bloody hell" was all he said before collapsing to the ground. Shit!

"OH. MY. GOD! I am so sorry!" I said and ran to him. He was holding his nose but fortunately it wasn't bleeding, so it wasn't broken. Thanks God!

"I saw starts" he muttered. I must have kicked hard!

"Ok people move it! There is nothing to see! No blood, no harm! Get back to your positions" the sadistic coach yelled.

"Well Edward I see your kick is not good today, so I won't press you any further" the coach said. God bless him!

"But…why don't you try being a goal keeper then?" he added. May he burn in hell! I went and stood in front of the goal.

"Mr. Newton would you please show us and Mr. Cullen how to kick the ball" coach Rittman said. Oh shit Mike!

"With pleasure" Mike grinned. He kicked the ball and I automatically embraced my head and tried not to be hit by it.

"Edward let me explain what the goal keeper does! He tries to catch the ball! Not to ran from it like a 5 year old girl! Man up!" the coach yelled. He pissed me off. I decided to catch the ball this time. 'I won't hide or run from the ball', I told myself. Mike smiled arrogantly and hit the ball again. This time I didn't move and I felt a strong pain between my legs. What the hell? Oh right, since I was a boy now…

"Mommy" was everything I was able to say before I felt on the ground. Emmett and Jasper ran quickly to me. I guess Jasper was fine now. I wish I could say the same about me…

"Bro you ok?" Emmett asked concerned.

"Come on Edward! Man up and rise from the ground" coach Rittman said. If I wasn't in such pain I would of kicked his ass. But instead I just muttered only for Emmett and Jasper to hear.

"Being a boy sucks! And football too" I said through greeted teeth.

**Did you like it??? Review pls and I have one more request from you guys! My friend Maria aka Devil1793 has a birthday today so would you guys be so nice to check up her story and review please! It will make her really happy! Thanks to all of you who read my story if you don't understand something pls ask!**


	8. Dirty towels and naughty Bella

**A.N. Hi guys! Sorry for not updating for so long but I was busy with many other things! Here it is the next chapter hope you like it and pls review after reading! It gives me strength and inspiration to keep writing!**

**Chapter 6**

"**Dirty towels and ****naughty****Bella****"**

**Bella's POV**

"God it hurts!" I murmured for the 100th time.

"We already got it the first 10 times!" Angel said annoyed. We were sitting in the living room of the Cullen's. I had a bag with frozen beans on my lap to suppress the pain, but it didn't do any good. Mike was going to pay for my suffering!

"Believe me I know how it feels!" Edward told me. It looked like he was the only one concerned about me (well I guess he was more concerned about his body any way!)

"It will pass. He didn't hurt you badly!" Jasper tried to calm me.

"Hmmm" I murmured.

"So…we have to talk about something" Alice said. We all looked at her.

"About what?" Edward asked.

"Well, Bella will have to sleep here, since she is Edward now!" she explained.

"What?" both I and Edward asked.

"Yeah, and Edward will sleep at home!" Angel smirked. _'Oh for the LOVE of GOD!' _I thought.

"But, but" I started but Alice silenced me with a death glare.

"Ok" Edward sighted giving up. Oh great! Now a BOY would SLEEP in MY ROOM, in MY BED and most of all in MY BODY!!! We heard a car parking outside.

"Mom and Dad!" Alice and Edward yelled.

"We better go!" Angel said pulling Jacob, Seth, Embry and Edward with her.

"We shall go too" Rose and Jasper said. Jasper hugged Alice goodbye and Rose and Emmett kissed. The front door opened and a very beautiful woman came in. She was a bit shorter than me (my BODY I mean…), had caramel colored hair and mesmerizing green eyes.

"Mom" Emmett shouted and gave her a hug. _'He's like a big, no HUGE baby!'_ I thought.

"Hi sweetie" she smiled warmly.

"Bye Esme" Rose said politely.

"Oh don't leave yet, I'm making lasagna for dinner" Esme announced. At that Jacob and Emmett's eyes sparkled with excitement and joy!

"Lasagna…" Jacob was about to accept the offer when Angel spat him on the back.

"Ouch!" he whined rubbing his neck.

"Um…thank you Mrs. Cullen but some other time" Angel refused the invitation politely.

"Oh please call me Esme dear. And you are?" she asked my sister.

"I'm Angel Swan, my sister Bella Swan and this are Jacob, Seth and Embry Black." she told to Edwards mother.

"Hi" Jacob and Seth murmured. She gave them a quick smile and with that they all exited the house. After a moment Esme turned towards Alice. _'Shit! What would I tell her if she asks me something?' _I asked myself.

"How was your day honey?" she asked Alice while giving her a hug.

"It was…fun!" Alice answered her mother. _'Fun my ass! You weren't hit in the nuts by a ball, were you?!' _I thought sarcastically.

"And Edward…" she started turning towards me. _'Shit! The beans!'_ I shouted in my head. I could see the panic in Alice's eyes. Without thinking, I threw the bag with the frozen beans behind me. There was a sound of splashing but I didn't turn around to see where it came from.

"Oh, here you are!" Esme came and hugged me.

"Hi…um mom" I said unsure.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked me, suddenly worried. Crap! I looked at Alice for help and she immediately knew I needed some! For a moment I saw Emmett looking strangely to somewhere behind, with a very…hm…scared expression, but I didn't have time to think about him in that moment!

"He had…a run away from Tanya!" Alice blurred. Oh thank…WHAT?! Was she insane?

"Oh I see. Well if you don't like her, you should just tell her!" she smiled knowingly. _'Oh God, that was close enough!'_ I thought relieved.

"Ok guys, I'm going to go change and start the dinner now. Your father will be late today. There's been an accident on the high way and there are many injured people that are going to be driven to the hospital" Esme told us. So Edwards dad was a doctor! Now that I thought of it, I had actually met Dr. Cullen. Because of my clumsiness I was a regular client of the hospital and I knew all the doctors and nurses.

"Ok Mom" Alice smiled and with that Mrs. Cullen…I mean MOM, went upstairs.

"God that was close!" I told Alice.

"No! Mom's gonna kill us all!" Emmett almost yelled.

"Shhh. Don't shout or she will hear you! We'll fix it…I hope!" Alice said. I didn't exactly know what was going on?

"Fix what?" I asked confused.

"The mess you made!" Emmett hissed and pointed to somewhere behind me. I turned around ans saw it! _'Fuck!'_ was all I thought. Behind the sofa I was sitting on, there was a large aquarium, full of small colorful fish. And now the bag with the frozen beans was floating in the middle of it! It had torn apart (maybe after I threw it) and its contents were everywhere around. It was as if someone had vomited inside it!

"Holly shit!" I exclaimed.

"Ya think?!" Alice asked sarcastically.

"How are we gonna fix it?" I asked panicked. If Esme saw this we were all dead!

"Relax! We'll think of something! Give me a second!" Alice told us.

_**After 10 minutes of thinking…**_

"Well?" I asked again.

"Wait! You are not helping me if you ask the same freaking question every minute!" Alice hissed.

"Hurry up! Mom will be here soon!" Emmett said. Emmett and I were both hysterical and the 'mess' in the aquarium was getting even worse. Now I could see only BEANS and NO FISH!!! We suddenly heard footsteps from the staircase!

"Shit, she's coming!" Emmett almost yelled panicked.

"Come here and stay in front of the aquarium next to Bella!" Alice ordered. He obeyed and stood next to me. Our bodies were closing the whole view of the aquarium.

"Well kids I shall be in the kitchen if you need me" Esme said entering the kitchen.

"Ok mom" Emmett said.

"Sure" Alice smiled.

"Whatever you say!" I told her _'God! Could we be more obvious?!' _I thought sarcastically. Esme eyed us suspiciously.

"Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Emmett grinned.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Alice asked laughing nervously. I just rolled my eyes…Alice and Emmett had messed it up enough even without my help.

"Ok" Esme said unsure but didn't ask anything more. With one last worried glance she went into the kitchen. We all sighted in relief.

"She almost caught us!" Emmett said.

"She is suspecting something's wrong!" Alice whispered.

"Then we have no time to lose! Emmett go get a bowl with fresh, clean water and you Alice – an empty one for the beans. Come on hurry!" I ordered them. They reacted immediately and in mere seconds I was left alone with the fish and the damn beans!

"Hold on little ones! We'll save you soon!" I told the fish. Whit what?! Did I just actually tried to calm down the fish!? I must be going out of my mind. After some more agonizing moments, Alice and Emmett came back bringing the stuff I told them we needed.

"Emmett you'll collect the fish together with Alice and I'll try to take out the beans!" I said professionally. They nodded and we started cleaning up the mess I had made.

"Wait! Who is going to use the kepche? Alice or I? I can't catch the fish with bare hands because my hands are too big!" Emmett suddenly asked. He made a pleading puppy dog face and I just couldn't resist.

"Ok! You'll use it. Sorry Alice" I said. Emmett smiled brightly and Alice just shrugged. Emmett and Alice started catching the fish (Alice was doing it bare hand!) and I was taking out the beans. While I was taking them out of the aquarium some of the beans fell on the floor and thanks to my clumsiness I slipped (because some of the beans were still frozen) and ended up falling on my butt. In that moment 3 things happened, one after another. First, while I was falling, in an attempt to protect myself from injury I accidently hit Alice. Second, in the moment I hit Alice, she was holding a fish in her hands, which she threw in the air by the sudden jog. And third, the little fish ended up in Emmetts pants! He was bent down, putting a rescued fish into the clean water when it felt into his jeans. It seemed that he didn't notice it at first. Alice helped me off of the floor and we approached Emmett from the behind.

"Emmett whatever you do, don't move!" Alice told him. But off course Emmett being Emmett straightened and turned around to look at us. His expression from smiling suddenly changed into horrified!

"Shit! I've got something in my pants!" he screamed while trying to take off his pants (he obviously didn't seem to care that me and Alice were in the room!!!)

"Shh Emmett! Relax, it's just a fish" I tried to calm him down, but after my words he became even more frantic then before.

"OH MY GOD! I have a freaking FISH in my ASS!" he yelled and tried to take off his pants even harder. Alice and I turned around, not wanting to see Emmett without pants and maybe even without underwear… After a minute or two…

"Got it! You can turn around now" he announced. We turned and saw him with the fish in his hand.

"It's dead" Alice sighted.

"Yeah, Nemo is gone!" Emmett confirmed.

"You called your fish Nemo?" I asked surprised.

"No, dad did. After we all watched 'Finding Nemo'!" Emmett said proudly. _'They are so weird' _I thought.

"Look, let's get rid of Nemo's body, clean the rest of the mess and finish with all this once and for all!" Alice said. We just nodded.

_**After an hour of catching fish, cleaning the aquarium and the funeral of Nemo…**_

We were sitting in the living room, watching TV.

"Dinner's ready!" Esme said, coming in.

"Yeah, dinner!" Emmett cheered.

"Let's go eat" Alice said and I just rolled my eyes. The door bell rang.

"That must be dad!" Alice announced and went to open the door.

"Hi Ali" Dr Cullen said while hugging Alice.

"Hi daddy! Forgot your keys again?" she asked him smiling.

"No, actually I lost them this time" her father told us looking embarrassed. Alice just rolled her eyes.

"Guys come on! Let's eat!" Emmett yelled. I turned my back to the adults and went after Emmett. We all helped Esme put the food on the table in the living room. Alice had told me that their dining room was in repair. Mr Cullen helped too. I noticed that he was a very good looking man, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was very polite and full with patience.  
After we were ready with all the preparation we sat down on the table to have our dinner. I was looking around the room, thinking about my parents, my sister, Edward in my body (I just hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid in front of Charlie and Rene) and most – about me, being a boy and having supper with strangers. All of my thoughts were cut off when I laid my eyes on the aquarium. There, just in the middle of it, was floating a bean! _'I thought I took all of them out!' _I said to myself. And what was worse – Carlisle was looking at the aquarium with worried expression on his face.

"Has anyone seen Nemo? I can't seem to find him" Carlisle said after a moment. At that Emmett chocked on his lasagna, Alice spat out the juice she was drinking and it came all over Esme and Carlisle, and I dropped my fork and my eyes popped out. _'Shit! What now?' _I thought panicked.

_**Flashback**_

_We were standing in a circle around the toilet can._

"_Well…shall we say a word or two?" Emmett asked._

"_God Emmett! It's just a fish!" I told him irritated. He was about to say something when Alice spoke._

"_Dear Nemo, you were a very small, colorful and adoring fish! You were our fathers favorite one, and we'll all miss you! You may rest in peace" Alice said and dropped 'the dead body' of Nemo into the toilet. With one last glance I pressed the flushing and the water carried it off._

"_And have a nice trip down the drain" I said. Emmett shot me death glares._

"_What?" I asked innocently._

"_Ok guys. It's over. Let's go watch TV and not speak of this again!" Alice said and Emmett and I nodded in agreement. I didn't want my friends to know me as 'Bella the fish slayer'!_

_**End of Flashback**_

Carlisle and Esme looked at us shocked. Alice quickly wiped the juice off of her face and smiled.

"It had a bad taste!" she explained. As Emmett was still chocking, Carlisle turned to his son, ready to help him if needed.

"You ok Emmett?" Esme asked concerned.

"Yeah mom…*cough*…I'm…*cough*…fine…" Emmett said. He was as red as a tomato from all that coughing.

"You must learn to eat slowly Emmett" Carlisle scold him. Em just nodded. I glanced again at the aquarium and the bean was still there. I didn't know what I was expecting – the bean to teleport itself or to become invisible or something…_ 'I have to get that bean out of there now!' _I thought and stood up from the table.

"You know…dad…your fish always fascinated me" I told Carlisle. Carlisle looked a bit surprised.

"Really? I always thought you didn't quite care" he said. _'Well, the REAL Edward didn't…'_ I thought.

"But I do! They are so…beautiful…and colorful…and tiny" I said. With every word I said, I was getting closer and closer to the aquarium. One more step and I was there…

"Um…Edward, what are you doing?" Esme asked curious.

"Who? Me? Um…just trying to help dad spot Nemo!" I answered her. They eyed me suspiciously. I was now standing in front of the aquarium. I looked at Alice, who was watching me in disbelief. I quickly glanced at Esme and Carlisle and saw that they were still looking concerned at Em so I mouthed 'HELP' to Alice and pointed the bean. She understood immediately and started babbling about something to get her parents attention. I tried to get the bean by putting my hands behind my back and slowly reaching it with the tip of my fingers, but it slipped away. I slowly turned around and tried again, but since I was afraid that Edwards parents would see me, I glanced back every single second. The devil bean continued to slip through my fingers! I focused my attention on the aquarium once again after turning around and saw a FISH trying to EAT the damn BEAN!!! _'Were they allowed to eat beans?'_ I asked myself. I had a fish a very long time ago and I wasn't sure…But I wasn't going to wait to find out! I wasn't going to be responsible for the death of ANOTHER fish! I didn't have any time to wait or to think of something else… I instinctively slip both of my hands into the aquarium, grabbing the fish with one and the evil bean with the other. In satisfaction, I let the fish go, picked up the bean and exclaimed.

"Got ya!" I shouted. The room was silent. Suddenly I remembered that I wasn't alone. I slowly turned around and saw everyone looking at me shocked. Emmett's jaw dropped open, Alice slapped her forehead and Esme and Carlisles eyes looked as if they would pop out of their orbs.

"Um…the bean flew from my plate when I pressed it with the fork" I tried to explain. Alice rolled her eyes. _'Thank you, but I already know that I talk bullshit!'_ I thought sarcastically. Since I was in a very embarrassing situation, I tried to think of a way to sneak out. _'Come on Bella! Think'_ I thought. I glanced at my hands. They were wet, as well as my shirts sleeves, and suddenly an idea appeared in my mind.

"I should go up and change!" I murmured and quickly exited the room. Thank God Alice told me where Edwards room was earlier. As I was going up the stairs, I could hear the others talking.

"But I didn't put beans in any of the meals" Esme said.

"Relax honey. Edward sometimes behaves strangely" Carlisle calmed her. _'Great job Bella! Great job!'_ I thought before entering Edwards room. I just hoped Edward did better than me…

**Edward's POV**

I was walking to school with Angel, since I was in Bellas body and I couldn't drive my Volvo, and well…Bellas car was broken and even if it wasn't I would never ever drive that junk! Last night when we got to Angels house her parents weren't there. There was a note left by her mother that a friend of her was sick and she had to go to Seattle to check on her and help if she needed. As for her father since he was the sheriff, he was always busy and came home late that night. So in other words I survived!

"I hope you won't get another F today!" Angel said and smirked.

"Me too" I murmured. Bella almost killed me for the F- I got in literature, so I can't image what would she do to me if I got another one. As we entered the school, we were greeted by all the gang and I mean ALL of it – the old and the new members.

"Hi bro" Emmett greeted. Good thing he didn't call me 'sis'.

"Hi" I greeted too.

"So how did it go?" Bella asked worried.

"Mom and dad weren't home so it's fine…for now" Angel told her. She seemed to relax a bit. As we were talking we walked down the corridors.

"See you at lunch" Alice said and we split.

"Ed we have gym today" Angel suddenly said just before we entered the class room.

"So what?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow and looked at me surprised.

"So what? Really?" she asked.

"Yeah" I answered.

"I am glad that you don't seem to mind that you will have to get changed in a room full of naked girls called GIRLS CHANGING ROOM!" she said.

"What's the big deal of changing into a room full with…" I trailed off. Just in that moment her words affected me.

"Did you just say a room with NAKED girls????" I asked her almost shouting.

"Shhh yes. I said that and you said that it wasn't 'a big deal'!" she quoted.

"Well…I…I…" I started but the bell cut me off.

"Well nothing! Let's go. I don't want to be late for class." She said and dragged me towards Math's. The lesson went on and on and on! I thought it would never end but luckily it did.

"So when do we have gym?" I asked while exiting the room. Angel looked at me surprised.

"Next lesson" she answered me and started dragging me towards the changing rooms. When we were in front of them she stopped.

"Now listen to me carefully Mr. Cullen. You are in my sisters body so you better behave or …" she was cut off buy her mobile phone.

"Hello" she said picking up. She was silent for a moment.

"Mom can you wait a sec. Don't go anywhere until I come back" Angel said to me and then went down the corridor. When she was out of sight I huffed.

"Who the hell does she think she is? My mom? I can do whatever I want! I am not a baby!" I told myself and decided to enter the girls changing room. As I opened the room I thought _'What could possibly…'_ my mind just blanked. I was standing in the middle of the room dumb folded. Everywhere in the room there were girls…NAKED girls. Well almost naked…they were wearing bras and underwear but that was all. Some of them even had only towels on them. I slowly started making my way to the benches trying to focus on the floor and not on…Jessica Stanly. She was standing right next to a locker in just some pink bra and underwear. I was so agape that I didn't notice that the floor was wet and since I was on high heels I slipped and went flying in the middle of the room. I closed my eyes and suddenly I ended up in something soft…and stinky. I opened my eyes and saw…towels…no not just towels, but DIRTY TOWELS!!!! Shit I was in the container with the dirty towels! I tried to get out of it but as much as I tried to move the more towels came in touch with my face. Suddenly something different came on my face. It wasn't a towel but…UNDERWEAR!!!! Fuck I had someone's dirty underwear stuck on my face.

"Aaaaaaah I have underwear on my face!" I shouted. I could hear laughter from everywhere around! Then someone pulled me out of the death container.

"You ok?" I heard Alice ask. Thank God – my sister! I was saved…

"That's what he gets for staring at naked girls!" Rosalie hissed under her breath. Oh great the Salem Witch is here!!!! But I didn't care that much about her, but the fact that I still had that freaking underwear stuck in my hair.

"I'll go take a shower!!!!" I yelled and ran in the shower not glancing back and the laughing girls. _'Girls are so mean!'_ I thought.

**Bella's POV**

I just finished my 5th lesson and I felt like crap! After yesterdays dinner I couldn't look into Esme and Carlisles eyes, I couldn't sleep well, because I wasn't in my bed and Emmett teased me about last night all morning! And on top of that I'll have gym next period so I am dead!

"Hi Bella. Looking tired…and angry" Jacob greeted when I sat down on the table. I just rolled my eyes. I didn't need him teasing me around too. Emmett was quite enough thank you very much. Edward sat down next to me and looked a bit embarrassed.

"Edward you ok? And why is your hair wet???" I asked him. He looked uncomfortable like he didn't want to tell me.

"Well, he had a little incident in gym that's all" Alice explained.

"Hm 'little'!" Rose huffed.

"If he had listened to me that wouldn't have happened!" Angel hissed.

"What happened exactly?" I asked.

"He…" Rose started but Edward cut her off.

"Look I felt into the container with the dirty towels and I took a shower! That's all! End of discussion!" Edward said.

"You…you…" I started but couldn't finish because of Emmett.

"You felt into the container with the dirty towels and underwear! That's so funny!" Emmett beamed and started laughing.

"It wasn't funny Emmett it was disgusting!" Edward hissed.

"That's what you get for staring at Jessica Stanley's underwear!" Rose hissed back, protecting her boyfriend. Edward was about to say something but I beat him.

"You were staring at naked girls??? In my body!" I asked fuming.

"I...I…yes" he stated simply.

"Perv!" I hissed.

"Oh give me a break! Like you have never looked at a naked boy!" he said. And that's when I blushed! And the worse part – everyone noticed!

"You…you…did you…see me naked? I mean my body?" Edward asked.

"Who me?" I asked innocently…

_**Flashback**_

_Great! Now Esme and Carlisle were thinking that I was a freak! And I was wet. I had to take the clothes off… Wait I still haven't seen Edwards body. I mean without clothes… 'I shouldn't, it's totally not like me to do it!' the innocent Bella said. 'Oh come on! A little glance won't hurt anyone! And besides…it's your body NOW!' the evil Bella argued. _

_After 5 minutes of arguments with myself…_

_I was standing in front of a full length viewing mirror with only underwear on. I guess in the end the evil Bella won! I looked at the boy in the mirror and gasped. He was perfect in every single way. His muscles, his stomach, his biceps…He was like an angel fallen from the sky or some of Michelangelo's paintings. I turned around and smirked. I grabbed his…well my butt with both my hands and squeezed it slightly!_

"_He is hot…and has a cute butt!" I stated. If only someone saw me or somehow found out about this I would be sooo dead!_

_**End of Flashback**_

"I would NEVER do such thing!" I stated but I was still blushing! Then something clicked.

"And you? Did you see me naked?" I asked angry of the thought of HIM seeing ME naked without my permission!

"Don't worry I put a cloth on his eyes whenever he's changing so he didn't see a thing, but…I can't promise that he didn't look while being in the shower" Alice stated. That didn't calm me down!

"I didn't look! I swear!" Edward told me. I relaxed a bit. But I was curious about one thing though…

"Hey did you have any problems…" I was cut off by the bell.

"What?" Edward asked. _'No, I should better ask him in private! There were too many people on this table, plus Emmett and Jacob!' _I thought.

"Um I'll ask you later. See ya!" and with that I started my way to my next period…GYM!!!

**A.N. So what do you think? **

**A VERY IMPORTANT ANOUNCMENT! **

**I will be taking a break for Christmas and I won't update anything until the 4****th**** of January! It doesn't mean I won't write but that I just won't update! So please review on this chapter, don't be mad at me and wait until the next chapter!**

**Love you all and happy holidays!!! **

**:P :* **


	9. Crazy attempts and Christmas disasters

**A.N. Hi guys! Long time no see. That's exactly the reason I wrote this chapter longer than my usual writing! I made it like a late Christmas present for you and I hope you like it! The quick change of the POV's may get you a bit confused but I hope not! Enjoy! :P**

**Chapter 7**

"**Crazy attempts and Christmas disasters"**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up earlier than usual for a Saturday morning. I couldn't believe that tomorrow was Christmas and tonight – Christmas Eve! Esme said that because of her and Carlisle's work they were pre-occupied and that was the reason the house wasn't decorated yet. So we had MUCH work to do! Since I was in Edwards body I had to work too and the worst part – I had to spend Christmas with the Cullens and not with my own family… I stood up from the bed, put on a shirt and walked out of the room. When I entered the kitchen Emmett was already there with Alice.

"Morning sunshine" Alice greeted.

"Morning" I greeted back. Emmett was too busy eating so he just nodded. God he looked like a hamster with all that sausages in his mouth!

"So, we have tons of work for today but Em and I was thinking about doing something else. Plus the decoration of course. We would just spend a little more time with our own issues" Alice said while giving me a plate with some sausages, an egg, bacon and a cup of orange juice.

"Yeah? And what issues are that?" I asked suspicious. When those two had a plan it always turned out to be a disaster.

"Well it's one issue to be exact" Emmett said, finally swollen the sausages.

"Oh and that issue would be…" I looked at both of them expectantly.

"We will try to put you and Edward into your real bodies!" Alice beamed and I screamed from excitement and joy.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said after I jumped off my chair and started hugging Alice and kissing her cheek.

"Wow calm down joyful maniac!" Alice joked. After I let go of her I sat down again. I looked at Emmett and grinned.

"Thanks big bro" I said and gave him all of my sausages. Emmett smiled brightly and gave me a bone crushing hug. For the time I spent with the Cullens I started to see Emmett and Alice like my real siblings!

"Ok now enough with the hugs. Eat your breakfast and go get changed because the whole gang, and I mean EVERYONE new and old are coming to help us with the decoration and with figuring out how to help you!" Alice said. I nodded and started eating immediately.

"God! You shouldn't spend so much time with Emmett!" Alice said and looked back at her magazine. Well she was right! I was eating just like Emmett – like a pig! But I didn't care because if I was lucky enough today would be my last day in Edwards body! With that thought I swallowed the last piece of bacon in my plate, drank my juice and ran upstairs to change. A very important day was starting and I wanted to look my best!

**Edward's POV**

As I was dreaming I heard someone calling my name.

_Edward! Edward! Edward!_

I looked around but found no one. Then all of a sudden someone slapped me and I woke up. The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Angel – my new annoying little sister! I swear to God a person could think that Angel and Alice were sisters. They were equally annoying! She was sitting next to me on the bed and looked very enthusiastic.

"Morning sleepy head!" she sang.

"To you too. Why did you slap me?" I asked while rubbing my cheek.

"Well I tried to wake you up by calling your name but you didn't response. Then I slightly pushed you but again no reaction. The only thing that was left to do was to slap you!" she said and thought for a moment.

"Well I could have used water but I didn't think of it at that time. Well next time I'll remember" she smiled.

"Next time…" I murmured. She shrugged and messed my hair.

"Come on. Go take a shower, get dressed and be ready in 15 minutes because we are going to your place" she said while standing up.

"Why? Did something happen?" I asked worried.

"No silly. Alice called earlier and said they needed help with the Christmas decoration and…" she trailed off.

"And what?" I asked impatient. She smirked evilly.

"And…we'll try to figure a way to give you back your body!" she yelled. I screamed in excitement, stood up from the bed and started twirling her around in circles. We both laugh and when I let go of her she jokingly punched my shoulder and told me to go and take a shower.

"Yes sir. I mean madam!" I said and saluted her. She chuckled and exited the room. _'Finally! I'll finally get my body back!' _I thought and headed towards the bathroom.

~*~*~*~

After 25 minutes we were standing in front of my house together with Jacob, Embry, Seth, Molly, Vanessa, Angel, Jasper and Rosalie. Guess everyone would help today. Rose knocked on the door and Alice opened it.

"Hi guys! Come in" she smiled and we entered. We went into the living room, which was full with cardboard boxes full of toys, garlands, Christmas lights and many other things. Bella and Emmett were sitting next to the still empty Christmas tree and were trying to read something.

"Hi, what are you reading?" I asked them. When I spoke Bella turned around and smiled warmly.

"Hi to you too. It's a guide for the Christmas lights and actually we are not reading it! Yet! We can't understand a word of it because none of us speaks Japanese." She said and huffed. Emmett rubbed his neck and turned the little book upside down.

"Maybe like this…" he said.

"Don't be stupid Emmett" Alice told him.

"Give it to me! I had studied Japanese for 2 years. I think I'll handle a guide book" said Molly and took the book out of Emmetts hands. We all looked at her stunned and with our jaws dropped open. Everyone except Embry was standing there dumb folded, and he was smiling proudly.

"How come you studied Japanese?" Jacob and Seth asked.

"Well I was interested in some anime movies and comic books so I wanted to understand them in their original form" she said and with that all of us started laughing and Embry smacked his forehead. Molly just shrugged and continued reading. **(A.N. The Japanese anime movie part was specially written for my BFF OoRamenGirloO ! Enjoy sis :P :*) **

After 30 minutes of laugher we had finally calmed ourselves down and allowed Molly to explain what we had to do.

"Well the lights in the green box are for the Christmas tree and the other ones are for the outside the house" she simply stated.

"Well that wasn't hard to understand" Emmett said sheepishly.

"If you speak Japanese…" Rose added.

"Well I say the boys take the ones for the outside the house and the girls take the tree and inside the house together with the baking" Alice said and we all nodded. As I started my way out with the boys Vanessa stopped me.

"Sorry Edward but as long as you are in Bellas body you count as a girl so go in the kitchen and help Alice and Angel bake the cookies. And you Bella – out with the boys!" she said.

"You GOT to be kidding me!" Bella and I both said.

"Not at all! Now march!" Rose hissed. We huffed but obeyed. I started my way towards the kitchen thinking _'Welcome to hell!'_!

**Bella's POV**

"Hi boys" I greeted.

"Bella! What are you doing out here? And where is Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Well he's inside _BAKING!_ Alice, Rose and Vanessa made us switch. Since I am in his body and he is a boy I came here, in the damn freezing weather and help you out; and Edward stays inside bakes and helps with the Christmas tree!" I explained. They all laughed and Emmett even made jokes about Edward and his baking skills while Jacob put his scarf around his head, took a wooden stick from the ground and acted as if he was Edward in the kitchen. LOL. It was extremely funny. After about 10 minutes of laughing we finally took ourselves in hand and started the work we had to do.

"Ok who'll come with me at the roof to help put the lights?" Emmett asked. No one offered help. _'Well neither will I! I am a girl after all! Emmett wouldn't pick me'_ I thought.

"Anyone?" Emmett asked again. Still no answer.

"Fine then I'll pick! Hm…let me see…Bella. Why don't you help me!" he said. What?! Was he kidding me.

"You are joking right? I mean come on - you can't be serious!" I said. Emmett looked me with the most serious expression I had ever seen him doing.

"Emmett please, I am a girl for crying out loud!" I told him.

"Whining won't help you" Emmett said.

"I'm not whining!" I defended.

"Yes you are! Now grab that box and follow me. You guys stay here and decorate the bushes and the porch.

"But Em…" I whined. God I really was whining. Emmett said nothing just shook his finger which made it clear that the topic was over so I just followed him mumbling under my nose. Suddenly he started his way up a ladder.

"Is it safe?" I asked from underneath.

"Stop worrying and hurry up we don't have whole day!" Em said and I started my way behind him. _'He has a great way to assure people of their safety and make them feel comfortable!'_ I thought sarcastically. As I stepped on the roof I knew that something bad will happen but I tried to chase that thought away! It was very slippery and with my clumsiness it was sure that I could easily fall. I took a deep breath and started my way slowly behind Emmett. I was careful not to walk too fast but to not be far away from Em too. Emmett squatted and put his box next to him.

"Ok cupcake listen up!" Emmett said. _'Excuse me?! Cupcake!?'_

"Emmett did you just call me cupcake?" I asked.

"Yeah I did. Why?" he asked not abashed at all.

"Well I don't find a reason why you called me that! I don't look like a cupcake!" I objected.

"You are right! You don't look like a cupcake at all! I shall call you windbag or squirt! How do you like it?" Em asked.

"I…I…I give up! Call me whatever you please" I sighted giving in. I didn't have the strength to argue with him, not in this coldness. Em just shrugged and handed me some of the lights.

"Guys I am going out because I need to buy some ingredients for the turkey! See you later" Rose and Angel said while exiting the house and entering Roses BMW.

"Bye" we all said and after that they sped towards the supermarket.

"Let's start. The sooner we finish the sooner we shall be inside…eating Edwards cookies" Emmett grinned and I shook my head. He was such a kid! I sighted and started putting the lights. _'This will be hard…'_ I thought as I started putting the first lights on the edges.

_After 2 hours of putting lights in the freezing winter day…_

"Ok I am ready! You?" Emmett shouted so I could hear him from the other side of the roof.

"No. Just a sec…" but I couldn't finish my answer because I slipped and flew from the roof. I caught the edge of it with both of my hands but that didn't help, only saved me from not falling in that moment. The edges of the roof were frozen and very slithery.

"Emmett! Help! Help!" I shouted.

"Hang on Bella! I am coming!" Emmett said and I sensed his voice closer and closer.

"Bella!" I heard Embry, Seth and Jasper call from somewhere underneath me.

"Hold on!" Jacob shouted. I was holding but…the ice was too cold and slippery and I couldn't hold on any longer. One of my hands slipped and I was now holding myself only with four fingers.

"Bella" all of them shouted as they saw me swinging.

"Emmett please hurry! I can't hold on any longer!" I shouted. I could feel the hysteria in my own voice and I was sure the others heard it too.

"I am here Bella. Only a few more steps" Emmett tried to calm me down but too late. My fingers couldn't hold my weight any longer and I ended up falling from the roof.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Everyone yelled. I thought that was the end. I was 100% sure that I wouldn't survive the fall…but my luck helped me again. Just when my fingers slipped I caught on the part of the Christmas lights that I hadn't tackled. As my weight was too much for them, they started tearing. And tearing, and tearing…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" I screamed when the lights tore completely and I was falling ONCE AGAIN! I closed my eyes and waited the crash that would put an end to my life. But all I sensed was a little pain in my butt and the cold wet ground. I opened my eyes and saw that I was sitting on the ground, underneath the place where I was hanging just a few seconds ago.

"God are you ok?" Jacob asked while running towards me.

"Bella" Emmett shouted from the roof.

"Yes, I am fine! I am fine" I said to both of them.

"And are the lights ok?" Emmett asked. All of us looked at him queer expressions on our faces.

"You are kidding right?" I asked incredulously.

"What? They are a gift from grandma. Mom will be sad if something happened to them!" Emmett announced.

"Oh for the love of God" I exhaled.

"You were like Indiana Jones up there and when the lights started to tore! Wow! It was like…like…" Seth started.

"Like a part form the Tarzan movie. The part where he swings himself on the lianas." Jacob finished. Jasper and I knocked our heads with our hands. _'How could he act so…so…immature?!' _I asked myself. Jasper helped me up and I cleaned my clothes. I looked up and the distance seemed even more from down here. I shivered from the thought of me falling from up there!

"Oh shit!" Emmett exclaimed which brought me out of my thoughts and into reality.

"What? You ok?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah I'm fine but…" he said and shook his head.

"What?" both me and Jacob asked irritated.

"Well since Bella _TORE_ the half of the lights, we have to put them again!" Emmett said and all of us huffed.

"Oh come on! We are out here for 2 freaking hours! I can't feel my fingers and my ass is frozen!" Jacob hissed.

"Yeah. Even my brain feels like an ice cube!" Embry whined.

"Well sorry guys but we have to finish this! And don't look at me like that! It's all Bellas fault. If she was more careful we would now be inside eating cookies and drinking hot chocolate and not standing here in the cold!" Emmett said and everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked defending myself. They shook their heads and looked up.

"Emmett we are coming. You Bella stay down here with Seth and try not to make anything foolish and to break your head! Ok?" Jacob told me.

"I am not a baby Jacob!" I hissed.

"Of course you're not! You are worse!" he said and started climbing the ladder.

"Idiot!" I hissed. Seth chuckled and continued his work while I kicked a stone that was on the porch and continued mumbling under my nose.

**Edward's POV**

I really couldn't believe this! Who would put a boy to bake?! Ok I know I can prepare bacon, eggs, toast and some other things but baking cookies and preparing a turkey just wasn't for me!

"Rose please can I just rest for a moment? I have been baking for a whole hour!" I pleaded.

"No! Continue your work and stop whining because that won't help you!" Rose said sternly. God she was so mean! I looked at myself and felt horrified. My clothes, my hair and my entire face were covered with chocolate, flour and cookie mixture! I looked as if I was exiting a food fight!

"Ed…you better go wash yourself" Alice offered.

"Yeah! Like that would help!" I said sarcastically.

"Come. I'll give you some of my clothes" she smiled. She was about to grab my hand but hesitated and stopped.

"I better not touch you!" my little sister said. I rolled my eyes and followed her to her room.

"And be quick! We have lots of stuff to do!" Rose yelled from downstairs.

"Ok Rose" Alice yelled back.

"She is acting like Hitler!" I murmured.

"As always" my sister agreed and we both chuckled.

"Ok let's get you cleaned up big bro!" Alice said with an evil smirk and pulled me in her room. _'God help me!'_ I thought.

_After 30 minutes of cleaning and dressing up…_

"Ok we are ready" Alice announced when we entered the kitchen.

"Rose if you are mad kill Alice! It's all her fault!" I said.

"Thank you very much!" Alice hissed.

"Relax guys. She and Angel left to buy some ingredients" Molly calmed us. We both sighted.

"" I heard someone scream from outside.

"What was that?" I asked suddenly afraid that something may had happened.

"Relax! I think it's Emmett and Jasper again – playing snowball fight like every year!" Alice chuckled and I relaxed a bit.

"Ok look guys I have to go and get ready! Molly will you help me with my hair please" Vanessa said.

"Sure. Will you two be ok?" Molly asked.

"Yeah. Go ahead" Alice smiled and Molly and Vanessa vanished up the stairs and into the big bathroom to prepare themselves.

"Ok I'll do the turkey and you watch the cookies ok?" Alice said. I nodded. Watching the cookies that can't be that hard. I stood there and watched as the clock on the stove tick-tacks. 1 minute, 2 minutes, 3 minutes…

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo" I was so deep in counting the minutes that when the scream hit my ears I fell from the chair.

"What the hell was that?" I asked while getting up of the floor.

"I don't know but that definitely wasn't Emmett!" Alice said.

"And I think it came from upstairs" I told her. Then Molly entered the kitchen. She was red, sweaty and had tears in her eyes.

"Molly what happened?" Alice asked her.

"Nessa…she…her hair!" Molly murmured.

"Molly I can't understand a thing of what you just said" I told her. Then Molly suddenly came to herself and grabbed Alices shoulders.

"You have to help me Alice! I think I just put Vanessas hair on fire!" Molly said.

"You did what?" both me and Alice asked shocked.

"I…I…" Molly started but Alice cut her off.

"There is no time for explanations! Come on Molly. I'll try to fix Nessas hair. And you Edward stay here guard the cookies and try to prepare the turkey!" Alice said and they both ran upstairs.

"Wait! What?" I asked. Did I heard her right?! She wanted me to look after the cookies and to prepare the turkey at the same time! But how…suddenly I smelled something. It smelled like…burned food.

"Shit! The cookies!" I yelled. I was so caught up in thinking that I totally forgot about the freaking cookies. I opened the stove and the smoke hit my face. I almost choked. I stood up went and took the gloves from the table. I put them on and then took out the baking dish with the cookies and put it on the plot. They were ruined. They looked more as coal than as cookies.

"What will I do now?" I asked myself. I looked around but couldn't find the book with the recipes that Rose and Alice used. After thinking for a few minutes I decided not to call Alice but to prepare new cookies on my own.

"It can't be that hard, right?" I thought. So I put the burned cookies in the bin, took an empty bowl and started the new cookies. I looked around the kitchen and found flour, sugar, vanilla, eggs, milk and other things that I remembered Alice put in the mixture. As I was putting the sugar, the package tore and all of it fell into the already put milk. _'Shit! Oh whatever I'll just put some salt and everything will be fine!' _I thought. No one would notice anyway. So I put in some salt too.

"Did Alice put 2 or 3 eggs? Or were they 5?" I couldn't decide. Then Emmetts words came to my mind : 'The more the better!'. He told me once.

"It is 5 then!" I decide and broke the eggs but some of the egg-shells fell inside.

"Hm…crunchy!" I thought. I put in some chocolate and finally added 4 glasses of flour. But there was something missing! I could tell that. But of course. I didn't put any margarine, nuts and what was that Alice made me bring her…was it baking soda…or caramel…or nutmeg…or honey??? I couldn't remember. I went and opened the shelf. I remembered that it was in a small glass cup. But to my 'luck'…there were 5 same glass cups with different things in them.

"Well…we'll just put a bit of all…" I thought. After I put ALL of the stuff I mixed them and after, the thing that had to look like a cookie mixture was ready, I put it into the baking dish and cut it in circular forms with a glass. I then put them into the stove.

"Ok the cookies are ready! Now the turkey. If I am not ready until Rose returns then I'll be dead!" I told myself. I looked at the turkey that was on the kitchen table and to be truthful it terrified me! I had the strange feeling that it would jump any second now and would chase me around the house, with a knife in its wing!

"Relax Edward! Come on! You have a turkey to prepare!" I thought. I put on some gloves (the ones you can see in a movie, the ones that doctors put before cutting into someone!). Let's start…

_30 minutes later…_

"This was pretty easy!" I thought proud of myself.

_Ding_

"And that's the stove clock!" I told myself and took out the ready cookies. Well they looked the same as the previous ones! _'I don't think anyone will see the difference!' _I thought. After I placed the cookies into a glass plate, I put the turkey into the stove.

"We are here!" I heard Rose yell form the entrance. _'Just in time!'_ I thought and wiped the sweat on my forehead. I exited the kitchen and went into the living room to have some rest.

"Hi Edward" the guys greeted while entering.

"Hi. What was all that shouting outside?" I asked them.

"Um…we had a little accident" Emmett shrugged.

"Little?! I might have had broken my neck!" Bella hissed.

"Oh come on Bells! It wasn't that bad" Jacob calmed her.

"Yeah! We would of caught you if you hadn't grabbed the lights!" Seth agreed.

"Don't even mention the lights!" Jasper said and rubbed his neck.

"Totally. I think I should put my butt into the fireplace! Let's see if it will help melt the ice around it!" Embry murmured. All of them looked at Bella and seemed to be very angry with her.

"Oh come on! I already said I was sorry!" Bella yelled and became red.

"Well tell it to my frozen ass and brain!" Jacob yelled back.

"What brain?" Seth murmured. Jacob suddenly turned towards his little brother, anger visible in his eyes.

"Ops. Did I tell that out loud?" Seth asked more himself than us but we all nodded.

"Shit" he cursed and jumped off the sofa and ran towards the staircase.

"Oh I am gonna get you! You can run but you can't hide!" Jacob shouted and ran after him.

"Babies" Both Bella and Rose sighted and rolled their eyes.

"So, was everything alright while we were gone?" Rose asked while Angel sat next to me.

"Um…I…yeah! Everything was fine. No, more than fine! It was perfect!" I said and even a child could guess that I was lying!

"Oh really? And where is Alice? And Vanessa and Molly?" Rose asked suspicious.

"Well…Vanessa had a little incident with her hair" I told her.

"Oh! Well I am gonna go check the turkey and the cookies. I still have to fill the turkey with the mixture!" Rose said and stood up. _'Mixture? What mixture?'_ I asked myself. If she went into the kitchen that would be the end! She would know that I ruined the cookies and switched them with new and that the turkey…well wasn't prepared well!

"Rose I…" I started but was saved by Alice. God bless my little sister!

"Rose, Angel I need your help up here hurry up please we don't have much time!" Alice yelled from up the stairs.

"But the turkey…" Rose objected.

"The turkey is fine. Um…_WE _took care of it! It's already in the stove!" I said.

"But…but there was no mixture" Rosalie said but Angel pulled her towards the stairs.

"Guess there was! Come on let's help Alice!" Angel said.

"Hmmm" was everything Rose said.

"Oh and guys – try to think of ways to switch Bella and Edward! We'll soon join you!" Alice shouted again! _'Ok! It begins!'_ I thought.

**Bella's POV**

"Oh and guys – try to think of ways to switch Bella and Edward! We'll soon join you!" I heard Alice say. _'Yay! Can't wait to be in my own body!'_ I thought. I looked at Edward and he smirked.

"Ok guys. Think!" Emmett said.

_After 10 minutes of thinking…_

"Ok we have a list with 4 possible doings. Let's start with the first one – run and smash!" Emmett said.

"Ok" both me and Edward said.

"Fine but we have to go outside. I am sure Esme wouldn't want to find the house in pieces!" Jasper said.

"Let's go then" Seth agreed. We put on our coats and went outside in the garden.

"Bella go and stand right there, next to the tree." Emmett ordered.

"Yes sir!" I saluted and went to stand at the place where he had pointed.

"Very funny. Ed you go and stand next to the other tree, opposite to Bella" Em told his brother. Edward nodded and started his way.

"And everyone else – back off! This may get a bit brutal!" Emmett joked. Well I hoped he was joking. They all went to stay close to the street, as far away from us as possible.

"Ok Bella, Edward I'll count to 3. At 3 you both run and hit each other" Em said. _'Great! You will be watching Smashing alive!'_ I thought sarcastically.

"Ready?" Jasper asked. We both nodded.

"Ok. 1…2…3" Emmett counted and at three both of us started running towards one another. When we were just a few steps away I closed my eyes and…the smash came. It was as if I smashed into a wall!

"God!" I heard Jasper and Embry say.

"Shit" Seth and Jacob exclaimed.

"Bloody hell! This is better than wrestling!" Emmett beamed.

"Shut up Emmett!" Jasper hissed and I heard footsteps approaching.

"Guys you ok?" Embry asked while helping me up.

"I'm…actually not that fine!" I said truthfully.

"You Edward?" Seth asked as he was helping him.

"Me neither!" he said.

"So…it didn't work hm?" Emmett asked. I looked down at my hands and saw that they were Edwards.

"No, it didn't" I sighted. Edward sighted too.

"Well don't worry we have 3 more things to try…" Emmett grinned.

"Oh boy…" Edward murmured.

_After 3 very, very, very painful tries…_

"That was it! There's nothing left!" Emmett sighted scratching the last thing in the list. After the smashing we tried 'the elevator' (30 times up and down without stopping), 'the staring contest' and even the fun-fair! I didn't even want to think about the last one and the vomiting after it…

"Well it was fun watching the two of you suffer but I must admit it was no use!" Jacob said.

"Yeah!" Seth agreed.

"Oh! I am gonna be stuck in here forever!" I whined.

"Me too" Edward agreed. _'Wait until you see ALL of the girls problems!'_ I thought. We opened the door of the Cullen house and entered the entrance.

"God! Where were you?" Rose asked angry. All of the girls were sitting in the living room. I looked at Vanessa and she was fuming. Her hair was…shorter?!

"Nessa what happened to your hair?" asked Seth. He sat next to his girlfriend and took her hand.

"Ask Molly!" she said through greeted teeth.

"I already said I was sorry! I…I didn't mean to burn your hair" Molly murmured and I could see tears filling her eyes.

"It's ok. Calm down" Embry said and hugged her then sent daggers at Vanessa, who acted as she hadn't noticed them at all.

"Well any way how did it go?"Alice asked.

"Yeah. Will I have my old boring sister back or am I staying with Edward?" Angel asked.

"Old? Boring?!" I asked incredulously.

"Guess they didn't switch" Alice concluded.

"Hm…that could actually work" Emmett said deep in thought.

"What did you say?" all of us suddenly turned towards him.

"Wait here I'll be right back!" Emmett said, smirked and ran upstairs.

"Oh that's not good!" I said.

"Why?" Vanessa asked.

"He has an idea" Jasper told her.

"And that's a disaster!" Edward, Alice, Rose and I said.

"Oh" she murmured.

"Yeah" Jasper agreed.

"Ok guys you can come now!" Emmett yelled from the second floor.

"Oh God!" I said.

"I hope this won't hurt!" Edward told me and I nodded. All of us started our way up the stairs. We entered his room but he wasn't there.

"Emmett?" Rose called.

"In the bathroom" he answered. We made our way towards the bathroom and when we entered, we found Emmett sitting on the edge of the bath tube - smiling.

"Emmett what is this all about?" Alice asked warily.

"Oh I added one more thing to the list!" he smirked satisfied with himself.

"Crap" both me and Edward murmured.

"What list?" Rose asked.

"The one we made with the attempts we thought of" Seth answered.

"Aha" all of the girls said.

"Well what's the GENIOUS plan you have?" Vanessa asked.

"Here it comes! Bella, Edward – enter the bath tube!" Emmett announced.

"What?" all of us asked.

"Oh you heard me! Come on jump in!" he said, lifted Edward (since my old body was lither) and pushed me in too. My jeans were wet since Emmett had filled the tube with water and it was just underneath my knees and on top of all – it was freezing cold!

"For Christ's sake Emmett!" I hissed.

"Are you insane? What the hell!" Edward yelled.

"Emmett, Emmett!" Rose shook her head.

"If you think that by making us soak here you'll switch our bodies than you are wrong!" I shouted. God I was out of my mind! Emmett was going on my nerves!

"Who said you were JUST going to soak?" Emmett asked and smirked evilly.

"What do you…" I started but the thing I saw made me froze in the middle of the question. Emmett lifted his left hand and I saw that he was holding…a HAIR-DRIER. What…?! Then it hit me.

"No! Emmett don't!" I yelled but it was too late. Emmett dropped the dryer into the water and…I blacked out.

**Alice's POV**

"Who said you were JUST going to soak?" Emmett asked while smirking evilly. What the hell was he thinking?

"What do you…" Bella started but suddenly froze. I was about to ask if she was ok but then I saw Emmett and froze too. My stupid big brother lifted his left hand in which he was holding a hair- drier! No, not just any hair-drier but MINE! And then I figured what he was about to do.

"No! Emmett don't!" Bella yelled but she was late. My brother dropped my red dryer and everything went crazy. The lights exploded with loud and terrible sound and went off, Bella and Edward started wriggling as if their bodies were puppets, there was smoke everywhere, and Molly, Vanessa, Seth and Embry were screaming from horror.

"Jacob quickly! Pull out the cable!" Angel shouted. Jacob did so but when he touched it was hit by an electric jolt and he flew back and smacked into the wall!

"Jake" Angel yelled.

"Jazz the gloves!" I shouted. I couldn't stand to look my brother and Bella any longer. Jasper reacted immediately and with the gloves succeeded and the dryer was out of electricity. Bella and Edward dropped immediately.

"Hurry up and take them out of there!" Rose shouted. Jasper, Embry, Seth and Emmett took them out of the tube and onto the floor.

"Are they breathing?" I asked tears filling my eyes. I stared at the two bodies in front of me and couldn't take it any longer.

"I don't know!" Embry said panicking.

"Let me see" Rose pushed him aside. Well it was normal for her to act like that. She was always the calm one in situations like this and after all she wanted to be a doctor!

"Yes they are breathing so relax. But we have to put them in a bed and to change their clothes. Come on!" she said. I sighted with relief. Embry and Seth lifted Bella, and Vanessa, Molly and Jasper – Edward.

"Where shall we take them?" Jasper asked.

"In Emmetts room – the bed is bigger" as I said those word I remembered of Emmett – my IDIOT of a brother who caused all of this.

"Emmett stay here!" I hissed and Em cringed.

"Rose! Come see if Jacob's ok! He lost consciousness after the jolt!" Angel said. We had completely forgotten about him. Poor Jacob was lying on the floor, his head onto Angels lap and looked as if someone had knocked him down.

"He is fine! Just a bit electrified that's all!" Rose assured her and then slapped Jake. Jacob suddenly opened his eyes and looked as if he didn't quite know where he was.

"See! He's fine and awake!" Rose smiled and Angel nodded.

"Come Jake. Let's clean you up" Angel told him and after she helped him up they exited the bathroom. It was only Emmett, Rose and I.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Rose yelled.

"I…I…" Emmett started.

"You what Emmett?! What the hell?" I shouted.

"I just wanted to help" he said and his hands started trembling. Trembling…oh no!

"Emmett sit and calm down! Now" I said. Both he and Rose looked me with confusion but thankfully Emmett did as I asked him.

"What?" Rose asked.

"When Emmett was younger and when he got really upset or angry he would get seizures in other words…"

"An apoplectic stroke" Rose finished and looked at Em worried.

"You never told me" she said.

"I thought I had finished with those years ago. I take medicine and drink a lot of lactose." Emmett shrugged.

"Even dad thought they were over" I agreed. We were silent for a minute until Emmett broke it.

"I am sorry. I really wanted to help. I just wanted my brother back" Emmett said and I could see that the trembling was over – his hands weren't shaking any longer.

"We know Emmett but you have to be more careful with your ideas honey" Rose calmed and hugged him. I had never seen Rose so sensitive! Guess she really loved him!

"Yeah big brother. As Rose said we know and we forgive you but the real question is – will Edward and Bella forgive you?" I said.

"Thanks and I hope they will" Emmett agreed.

"Guys they are waking up" Jasper told us.

"Well we shall find out soon enough" I said and we all exited the bathroom and went into Emmetts room. I just hoped my brother and my new sister were fine.

**Edward's POV**

My head! Oh it hurts! I couldn't remember where exactly I was and how I ended up there…

"Where am I?" I asked while slowly opening my eyes. I looked around and saw everyone around me. I turned my head and found Bella lying next to me.

"Is she ok?" I asked worried.

"Yeah! You are both fine thank God and you are in Emmetts room" Alice said. She was sitting on the bed next to me.

"I see" I murmured.

"What happened?" I asked since everyone was silent.

"Don't you remember?" Alice asked.

"Not exactly" I said while sitting. God my neck hurt!

"Well what do you remember?" Jasper asked.

"Hm…I remember that we were trying to figure ways to… oh…that was painful" I murmured as memories of all the attempts hit me.

"The run-smashing, the elevator, the staring contest, the fun-fair and the…OH SHIT! Emmett!" I yelled as soon as I remembered what my stupid brother did!

"Edward I…" Emmett started.

"Too late you dullard!" I shouted and jumped of the bed but felt lightheaded and ended up falling on the bed again.

"Edward" my little sister and Angel screamed.

"I am fine but he won't be when I stand up from this bed!" I hissed pointing towards my bullhead of a brother.

"What's going on?" I heard Bella ask. I immediately turned around and saw that she was awake and looking at me.

"Did I wake you?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded.

"Sorry" I smiled sheepishly and rubbed my neck. Suddenly her expression changed and she became red.

"You!" she yelled and pointed at someone behind me.

"Bella I…I…" Emmett started but too late. Bella jumped and ran after Emmett who disappeared out of the room.

"Bella! Leave something for me too!" I yelled and ran after him too.

"Guess they are fine" I heard Alice say and everyone laughed.

_After an hour of chasing, beating and then forgiving Emmett…_

"And you promise you'll ask for permission before doing anything stupid, right?" Angel asked Emmett once again. Well she wasn't the only one that wasn't 100% sure he was truthful.

"Yes! I promise" Emmett told her.

"Very convenient" murmured Seth.

_Ding, Ding, Ding_

"Oh God the TURKEY!" I said after hearing the stove clock.

"The what?" Seth asked.

"The turkey. I totally forgot about it" I panicked and ran to the kitchen. Everyone followed me.

"Well? Is it 'alive'?" Jacob asked sarcastically.

"I see that the electric jolt didn't succeed in killing your sarcasm!" Alice joked.

"You know I still can't get it! I mean I checked twice and I am sure there was no filling! There weren't even the ingredients needed for it!" Rose said while leaning against the fridge.

"Really?" I asked panicky.

"Yeah. How did you make the filling Alice?" Rose asked.

"Well…I…" Alice started and looked at me scared. If Rose only knew that she left me alone in the kitchen and in charge of everything, we would be eating Alice for dinner not the turkey!

"Oh guys! I need to talk to you for a moment!" Angel said and suddenly all of them nodded and started exiting the kitchen. Oh yes! The surprise! Bella followed but I stopped her.

"You know I…" I started and blocked her way towards the living room.

"You what?" she asked and smiled.

"You should help me with…the food!" I exclaimed and she chuckled.

"Ok" she agreed

"Um…you can put the cookies into several plates" I told her and she nodded.

"Where are the plates? I still haven't explored your moms kitchen" she joked.

"I'll give them to you" I said but since I was way shorter than I used to be, and the high heels Alice put me in so I could look taller were a pain in the ass, it wasn't that easy to get to the shelf the plates were on.

"Need help" Bella asked and smirked behind me.

"No, I can do it" I assured her but as soon as the words left my mouth I lost balance over the heels and ended up falling on Bella. She ended up against the kitchen floor and I on top of her. We looked at each other for a moment and I felt something strange deep inside me.

"Sorry" I murmured.

"It's ok" she smiled. We stood like that for a few more moments and then I stood and helped her up.

"Thanks and I'll take the plates" Bella chuckled and took the ones that I couldn't reach.

"Show off" I murmured and she laughed. When I thought of it Bella and I had great time together. She was nice, smart, easy to talk to, funny, polite, loving and by looking at the body I was in – extremely beautiful.

"What are you staring at?" she asked.

"Nothing. It's still strange to look at my own body" I told her.

"I see. Would you mind if I try your cookies?" she asked.

"Sure, why not…" then her words hit me. The cookies!? No! She mustn't!

"Bella no!" I said but too late. She had already nibbled from the cookie and by the look on her face it wasn't as good as it looked. She cough and went to the bin to spit it out.

"God Edward! What did you put in those cookies? Rat poison?" she asked while filling a glass with water.

"Are they that bad?" I asked.

"That bad?! They are the worst thing I had ever tasted!" she murmured after drinking her water.

"Didn't the others help with the preparation?" she asked.

"Well they did but…" I answered.

"But what?" she asked again.

"When Molly put Vanessas hair on fire, Alice went to help her and Rose and Angel were out shopping; with other words I was left to look after the cookies and the turkey but I was distracted so the original cookies burned and I made new ones!" I explained.

"Dear Lord!" was the only thing she said.

_Ding Dang Dong_

"The door" I said.

"Bella, would you mind opening the door please? We are a bit busy right now." Alice yelled from upstairs.

"Ok" she yelled back and went to open the door together with me. I of course knew about the surprise, actually it was my idea and I wanted to see Bellas reaction at my Christmas gift. She opened the door and froze. She stared at her parents not believing her eyes. It looked like she was in shock so I took the things in my hands.

"Mom! Dad! Come in" I said and hugged her parents.

"Hello Charlie, Rene. What are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"Well since our daughters are spending so much time with you and your parents and your brother and sister invited us to spend Christmas Eve together – we accepted." Rene smiled brightly.

"Well then come on in" Bella smiled too. Rene and Charlie sat in the living room and soon all of the gang joined us.

"Bella would you mind coming in the kitchen for a moment" Bella asked me. I nodded and we excused ourselves and went to the kitchen.

"Did you know about this?" she asked when we were alone.

"Well, actually it was my idea" I admitted. Suddenly her eyes filled with tears.

"Bella! If I knew you would be upset I wouldn't…" but I couldn't finish because she had ran to me and hugged me.

"Thank you Edward. This is the best Christmas present I could get! Thank you so much" she whispered in my hair and sniffed.

"You are most welcomed Bella. And I am very sorry that the plan for switching the bodies didn't work" I murmured.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it" she let go of me and smiled. Then after a moment she bent down and kissed my cheek.

"What was that for?" I asked and blushed a bit.

"Well that's one of my Christmas presents" she said and winked. We both laughed.

"And about the turkey…?" she asked but I couldn't answer her.

"Bella, Ed mom and dad are here!" Emmett yelled from the living room.

"Coming" we both yelled back at the same time and then chuckled. We went into the living room and found Molly, Vanessa, Seth, Embry, Jacob, Rosalie and Jasper with their coats on.

"You leaving?" Bella asked.

"Yeah! Gotta go" Jacob smirked. We all hugged and after saying our goodbyes they all left. Bella and I sat on the sofa and started talking while our parents were in the kitchen. That didn't bother me that much up until Alice yelled.

"Edward!"

"Shit! The cookies" Bella murmured.

"And the turkey" we quickly made our way in the kitchen and found all of them except Emmett with a glass of water in their hands.

"What the hell did you do with the cookies?" Alice hissed.

"Well…I…" I started but Bella cut me off.

"Where is Emmett?" she asked.

"Probably up in the bathroom – vomiting! He ate 3 at once." Alice said and shook her head.

"I shall go see if he is ok" dad said and headed upstairs.

"I'll come with you" Charlie said and followed Carlisle.

"Kids, really – what did you put in those co…" Rene started but suddenly stopped after looking into the basket. Alice went to see if she was ok but she froze too and then suddenly turned red and glared at me.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Are those the REAL cookies I see in the basket!" she shouted.

"Yes they are" I murmured and forgot that everyone thought that she was yelling at me and in that moment Bella looked like me so – why was I the one explaining, I thought.

"You see Ali, when you went upstairs to help Molly and Nessa and you left me to look after the cookies and the turkey…I sorta drifted out and the cookies burned. They looked like coal so I figured I could make new ones but guess didn't succeed" Bella repeated the story I had told her just moments ago.

"And the turkey…" mom asked terrified.

"Edward with what exactly did you fill the turkey?" Alice asked, horror visible in her eyes.

"Fill? But why? It wasn't empty at all! In fact it was full" I said and Bella, Alice and Rene slapped their foreheads. My mom sat on the chair and looked at me incredulously. Guess she thought Bella was as bad as me in the kitchen.

"My God! The whole Christmas Eve dinner is ruined!" Esme said and tears were visible in her eyes. Then Bella smiled and took her cell phone out of her pocket.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Making you a Christmas present too" she winked and went to talk in the living room. The only thing I heard was _'Good evening Mrs. Hale…'_ .

**A.N. Well guys what do you say? Long enough? Well I hope you enjoyed and please review so I can enjoy your comments. Luv you all :***


	10. Cows, Mamma Mia and First Kiss

**A.N. Sorry for my lack of updating! There was a problem with my fanfic account and I wasn't able to publish for 2 weeks…but here it is the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Review after reading! Thanks and have fun! :***

**Chapter 8**

"**Cows, Mamma Mia and First Kiss"**

**Edward's POV**

I woke up from the alarm clock. It was the first day of school after the Christmas holidays. After I ruined the dinner, Bella came to the rescue and called the Hales and the Blacks so we had one BIG Christmas party! I'll always be grateful for what she did, because I wouldn't be able to look at my mother's sadness over the disastrous turkey and acidic cookies.

"Bella! Sweetie wake up or you'll be late for school!" Bella's mom, Rene called me.

"Coming!" I called back. I quickly dressed up and went downstairs to have breakfast. The ordinary morning routine passed and soon enough we were on our way to school. No matter my whining, I still had to drive that junk – Bella's red old truck!

"I told Bella to buy a new car but she refused. She said the truck has personality! Yeah, personality my ass!" Angel murmured.

"Well she really should buy a new one because this one is falling apart!" I said while glancing into the rear-view mirror as yet another "unneeded" part fell from underneath the truck. I wasn't quite the mechanic but I was absolutely sure that it wasn't good when the car starts loosing parts!

Bum…puff…

"What the hell?" I yelled when the car started fuming and stopped.

"Oh just great!" Angel huffed and sank into her seat. We were silent for a few moments until she broke it.

"Do you know how to fix it?" she asked.

"Um…no. You?" I asked.

"No" she answered and rolled her eyes.

"Well it can't be that hard" I told her optimistically while exiting the car.

"Yeah! You said the same about the cookies and the turkey!" she murmured while following me. We stood in front of the truck. Angel looked at me a bit unsure. I opened the car's bonnet and my eyes widened.

"So many wires!" I exclaimed.

"Duh! What did you expect – bushes?" Angel said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's get this over with!" I said while rolling up my sleeves.

_After 20 minutes or 'repairing' and 'fixing' the truck…_

"Ok…well let's try it" I told Angel.

"Fine" she murmured with a lack of enthusiasm while entering the truck.

"1, 2, 3" she counted and tried to start the engine but nothing happened. Angel hit the wheel and her head popped out of the window.

"It's not working! God if Jake was here he would of fixed it!" She yelled irritated. I knew I couldn't fix the car but I didn't admit it. Then an idea appeared in my mind.

"Angel! There is a downhill just over there! I can try pushing the car!" I said. She thought for a second.

"Ok" she nodded and I went behind the truck.

"I'll push and you try to start the engine!" I shouted and started pushing. But well, that didn't turn up to be as good of an idea as I thought! As soon as she tried to start the engine some black smoke came out of the exhaust and into my face. I chocked and started coughing. I couldn't see a damn thing!

"Shit! I'm blind!" I started shouting in panic while rubbing my eyes.

"Edward! Edward what happened? Oh holy cow!" Angel yelled as she saw me(I guessed because I couldn't actually see her!).

"God Edward I'm sorry!" Angel said and I could sense her hands trying to clean my hair from the dirt.

"It's ok. It wasn't your fault" I told her and tried to open my eyes. They burned as hell, full of tears but I could still see.

"Angel go in the car and let's try again!" I told her.

"But…" she tried to reason me.

"No buts! Now go and I'll close my eyes and push!" I said. She looked disapprovingly but obeyed and entered the truck. I started pushing again. I pushed, and pushed, and pushed…and suddenly the car started slowly to move on its own! _'We made it to the downhill!' _I thought. Angel showed her head out of the window and smiled brightly.

"We did it! Yeah!" she yelled happily. And just then everything turned upside down. The car went down the hill by free style, really fast. I haven't thought about that option. Angel screamed and I ran behind the truck trying to catch up with it but it was just too far away.

"Edward! I can't stop the freaking monster!" Angel was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Hold on!" I yelled back. Suddenly out of nowhere, a herd of cows appeared on the road, in front of the car. Angel hit the horn.

"Out of the way! Out of the way COW!!!" Ang yelled. It was like some sort of a freaking parody movie! There were the cows – running away from the truck, and then there was the truck that couldn't stop and finally ME – chasing the truck in the deep mud on heels! Everything was in pure chaos – the cows were making strange sounds, Angel was hitting the horn and I was yelling behind it. I don't know what exactly happened in some moment but suddenly the car's engine growled and Angel finally stopped the goddamned car, the cows had stopped too! But to my "luck" as I tried to stop myself I slipped on the mud, breaking one of my high heels, fell and stated sliding down to where the truck was!

"Oh holly shit!" I yelled and as I came near the truck I closed my eyes and waited the hit! But it never came so I opened my eyes just to be able to see how I passed underneath the truck and on the other side. Thank heavens the truck had huge tires! My relief was just for seconds because I found myself sliding towards the now steady cows!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and once AGAIN closed my eyes. With a slight hit I suddenly stopped. As I opened my eyes I saw that I was laying under something. Then it hit me! _'FUCK! I am under A COW!'_ I thought panicked.

"Edward don't move and don't make any noise!" Angel murmured. But I was too panicked to listen to her, but I should have!

"Shit! Get me out of here!" I yelled and tried to escape but the evil devil cow had plans on her own for me! Firstly she hit me with her tail and I was supine on the ground. Secondly she looked at me and made that horrifying creepy sound – Muuuuuuu. And finally did the thing that made me have no regrets for eating beef! She shit on me!!! Angel beamed and her laughter echoed through the forest nearby. I slowly sneaked out from underneath the cow and stood up. The cow's poo was heavy, unpleasantly warm and extremely stinky on my chest! Angel laughed even harder. After a few moments she was about to tell me something but I cut her off.

"Don't even try!" I warned her, which brought another wave of laughter. _'God! Save me!'_

**Bella's POV**

"Where are they?" Jacob whined. We were waiting for Angel and Edward to come, but they were late for 25 minutes now! Then we heard the loud roar of my truck, driven by Edward. I knew he hated driving it but he had no other choice. When they got out Angel was chocking.

"Angel are you ok?" I asked concerned. She just pointed to Edward who by the way had a HUGE spot on his t-shirt and black all over his face and hair. And then the SMELL hit my nose!

"What on Earth is that dreadful stink?!" Emmett asked disgusted.

"He was…" Angel started but Edward growled.

"I had an accident!" he hissed and made his way towards the school but I knew he was going straight to the girls changing room. As soon as he was out of sight we made Angel tell us the WHOLE dirty story.

"Ok fine! I'll tell you!" she hissed. She took a deep breath.

"A cow shit on him!"she whispered. At first the shock kept us frozen but after a few seconds the laughter started and it didn't end until we were rolling on the parking yard, our stomachs aching.

"Oh God, why did I have to tell you!?" Angel moaned and slapped her forehead.

"I'm so gonna joke with him forever!" Emmett said through laughter.

"Don't please!" Angel begged.

"No way!" Jacob said.

"There is no way in Hell, Earth or Heave we'll forget this!" Rose and Alice told her, as we made our way towards the school building.

"I am so dead!" I heard my sister whine behind us.

**Edward's POV**

I was sooo gonna kill Angel for telling them about the 'cow accident'! Whole day long I was the center and main target of Emmett's and Jacob's mockery. They didn't stop when we got home either. Emmett and Jacob even played a "scene"! Jacob lay on the floor, under two chairs and Emmett, sitting on the top of the chairs, yelled: 'Look I am a cow and I use Edward as my personal toilet!' I growled at them and then Bella – my savior, came to the rescue!

"Ok guys I think that's enough!" she finally said.

"Gee Bella! You're killing the fun!" Jacob whined. She just rolled her eyes.

"I'll be right back" Emmett announced and disappeared up the stairs. We talked for a little while, Jacob teased me every two minutes.

"Let's go to Carlisle's office 'cause I want to show you something" Bella told us. We made our way towards the second floor. As we passed by the toilet we heard some noise coming from there.

"Shhh. Wait! Listen!" I said and we were all silent. Someone was SINGING in the toilet.

_Mamma Mia I've got diarrhea,  
Plip plop can you hear my poo drop!_

It was…EMMETT!

"OH. MY. GOD!" Rose whispered terrified.

"Was that…?" Alice asked. And then we heard the flash of water. Emmett washed his hands and after a couple of seconds the lock of the door turned and it flew open. The moment we saw Emmett and the hellish smell washed over us, the laughing started.

"What?!" Emmett asked as red as a tomato.

"You…toilet…song…God…Mamma Mia…" Seth tired but couldn't make a proper sentence and that only made us laugh even more.

"Idiots!" Emmett murmured and went to his room.

"Should we…try to talk to him?" Bella asked, tears from laugher filling her eyes.

"No" I said while yet another wave of laugher came out of everyone.

**Bella's POV**

God! Today was full of laughing and embarrassing situations. After laughing over Edward's 'cow accident', we laughed at Emmett's toilet singing. But in the end, after Emmett and Edward made a treaty not to speak about this day ever again, we sat in the living room and watched TV. We were watching some romance movie that Alice had chosen.

"God! Why didn't I think of it earlier?! It could actually work!" Alice suddenly yelled, standing up.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked her.

"No, nothing's wrong! In fact I have an idea! Emmett, Jasper come for a second!" she said. The three of them left the room only to return 5 minutes later. Em had a smug smirk on his face but Jasper looked somehow disapprovingly.

"Edward come for a second" Emmett said. He shrugged but stood up and followed them.

"Sooo Bella…what's up?" Alice asked me while sitting beside me. I looked at her questionly as did Rose, Angel, Jacob and Seth.

"Cut the bullshit Alice! What are you up to?" I asked her straight away without any shilly-shallying.

"Who? Me? Nothing!" she said innocently. Innocent my foot!

"Fine! I'll bite" I told her. We sat like that in silence until Em came back and took Jacob and Seth with him. When they came back again, both Jake and Seth had the same evil smile just like Emmett.

"Bella! You know I found a book in dad's office that I am 100% sure you haven't read!" Em said. _'I doubt that!'_ I thought but decided to play along.

"Ok, let's go check it out!" I said and followed them. I could tell that as soon as I left the room Alice started telling something to Ang and Rose. _'What the hell is she up to?!'_ I thought. We made our way up the stairs, the boys in front of me and the girls right behind me. Suddenly Em, Jake and Seth stopped right in front of the bathroom. I looked at them puzzled.

"Em this is not Carlisle's office" I told him.

"Yes, you are right" he said and grabbed me.

"Emmett!" I yelled.

"Sorry Bella!" Jasper apologized while opening the door. Emmett threw me and locked the door. I stood up from the floor where he had thrown me and started punching the door and shouting.

"Emmett! Open the freaking door you idiot! It's not funny!" I yelled. I suddenly heard a noise behind me and when I turned around I saw…EDWARD! He was sitting in the bath tub, his hands handcuffed to the faucet, a towel in his mouth. He was struggling to get free.

"Wait! I'll help you" I told him. After taking the towel out of his mouth I sat on the edge of the tub.

"The key is on the sink" he said and I went to take it. As soon as his hands were free we were both yelling and punching the door.

"Let us out!" we shouted.

"Well I am truly sorry but you'll get up when you accomplish everything I say!" Alice said from the other side of the door. My blood boiled in my veins – that evil little pixy!

"Alice! I knew it was your idea!" we both yelled at the same time.

"Oh come on! Don't be mad, I am just trying to help you guys!" she said.

"And how could the fact that we are locked in the freaking bathroom possibly help us?!" I shouted with acidic voice.

"Well you actually haven't heard my plan yet! Now if you SHUT UP I will explain!" she shouted back irritated. I was about to yell again when Edward took a hold of my mouth with his hand. I looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"Arth yo wit hrth?" I murmured against his hand.

"No, I am not with her, but if you don't let her explain God knows how long we are gonna have to stay here!" he said. I thought for a second and nodded irritated. He smiled satisfied – ASSHOLE!

"Ok Alice we are listening" Edward said.

"You Bella?" she asked. Urgh! Annoying little pixy!

"Just spill it already!" I hissed.

"Fine!" she hissed back. Silence fell over us and my patience was getting smaller and smaller with every minute now.

"Ok guys you ready?" Alice barely asked.

"Alice if I listen any harder I will turn into an elephant ear so…just shoot!" I said. She sighted.

"Ok, well while watching the movie, especially the kissing part…something clicked in my mind" Alice said and I could hear Emmett fighting down his laughter. _'What The Fuck?!' _I thought.

"And what has the kissing scene have to do anything with us being locked in here?" Edward asked puzzled.

"For Christ's sake! You tried everything you and the gang had in mind! Everything on that stupid list except…" I cut her off as soon as the light bulb in my head came to life.

"NO! You wouldn't!" I yelled, smashing my fist against the door.

"Why not? That could actually work, don't you think so?" Alice asked.

"Definitely no!" I shouted.

"I told you they wouldn't agree!" Jasper murmured to Alice.

"Could somebody please, in the name of God, tell me what's going on?!" Edward growled next to me.

"Alice wants…" but Alice interrupted.

"I want you to KISS each other!" she squealed. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped open. I even thought he stopped breathing.

"Edward are you…?" I asked but then Edward exploded.

"Fuck you Alice! Are you insane for God's sake?! You are completely out of your mind if you think I'm gonna kiss Bella!" he growled.

"And why not? Is she so repulsive to you?" Alice asked with acidic voice. I automatically turned to him and he was frozen. _'Answer her Edward!'_ I begged in my mind. To be truthful for the past couple of months, every time I spoke to Edward I felt something in my chest…and his body…

"No" he whispered.

"What?" Alice asked.

"No, she's not repulsive but…" he trailed off.

"But what?" Emmett interrupted.

"It's…strange! Kissing my own…oh you know!" he murmured blushing. Oh he looked so cute while blushing…Wait! What?! _'I think you have the swine flu Isabella!'_ I told myself.

"If you put it that way…yeah…it would be gross!" Jacob said.

"That's the final thing we could try to switch your bodies" Rose murmured.

"Listen to the Bella! Please sis" Angel murmured. _'No, I can't! This is wrong!'_

"Fine!" I barely heard Edward say.

"Really?" everyone from the other side exclaimed.

"You are kidding right?" I asked mortified.

"I am not kidding! We have to try it" Edward said suddenly moving closer to me. I backed up.

"Edward! Don't!" I begged.

"Why Bella? Am I so disgusting to you?" he asked. By the time I had stopped, my back facing the wall. Edward had stopped too just a few inches away from me.

"No, but…" I started but couldn't finish. Edward had closed the little distance between us and kissed me. First I tried to push him away but just after a second I gave up AND kissed him in return! I felt an electric jolt circling my whole body, from the hair on my head to my toes. It was as if a huge tornado was blustering freely inside me. My head was feeling dazzled and my legs became numb. Edward deepened our kiss, taking my neck between his hands and I embraced his waist(since my old body was shorter). As our tongues fought for dominance the whole world disappeared and it was only me and Edward in the universe. I somewhat felt…complete?!

"I can't hear a thing!" I barely heard Alice murmur.

"Do you think they…died?!" Emmett asked frantic.

"No way!" Angel breathed and there was a noise coming from where the door was but I just didn't care! All I was aware of was that no one had ever kissed me like Edward did. In a second the door burst open.

"Holy cow!" Angel yelled.

"Edward I told you to KISS her, not EAT her alive!" Alice shouted. We suddenly let go of each other, red as tomatoes from embarrassment and out of breath.

"Well…did it work?" Jacob asked. I looked at Edward and he was still in my body…so NO! God I was gonna be stuck in a boy's body forever!!!

"No, it didn't" we both mumbled.

"Shit! I was sure it was going to work!" Alice cursed.

"I…um…gonna go!" Edward babbled and ran out of the bathroom with inhuman speed as if his life depended on that!

"See you guy tomorrow!" Angel said and after a sympathetic look at me turned on her heels and ran after Edward. Everyone else was looking at me. I blushed even more.

"I…need to sleep!" I quickly told them and sprinted to my room. I locked the door and laid on my bed. I put a pillow on top of my head, trying desperately to silence the shouting voice in my head which sang: _Bella loves Edward!_ over and over again!

**A.N. Well here it is guys! I hope you enjoy it and well review so I can write again soon! Luv ya bb**


	11. Authors Note! I am bloody sorry!

**A.N. Hi guys! I know you thought this was a new chapter and I wish it was but unfortunately it isn't! I am writing this authors note to tell you guys that I will participate in a science fair from 18****th**** of May till 10****th**** of June. In this time period I won't have the opportunity to update but I promise to continue writing as much as I can. And when I get back I will make my top priority to update not just EBE but LFL and TVP too! I felt guilty for letting you down with this a.n. so I have something for you. I am giving you the name of the next chapter and I hope that you will be good enough to write me what do you think will happen in the chapter and which characters it will affect the most! Here we go!**

"_**Pet Society and the Attack of the Chihuahua beast"**_

**Well guys if you have any guesses than please be free to share them! Write soon.**

**Luv ya**

**Viky!**


End file.
